Friends Season 11
by EscapeArtist25
Summary: Friends Season 11 as how I see it happening. What is in store for all of them? Follow them through another year of their lives. RossxRachel, ChandlerxMonica, PheobexMike
1. The One in Central Perk

Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show Friends or any character in it.

(I am writing mostly in dialogue because I find it much easier.)

(Chapter 1 begins in the apartment right after the group leaves their keys on the counter.)

**Rachel: **So do you guys have to get to the new house right away or do you have some time?

**Monica: **I think we have some time.

**Rachel: **Want to go get some coffee?

**Monica: **Sure.

_The six of them start walking towards the door leading to the hallway._

**Chandler: **Where?

The group walk down the stairs in complete silence while thinking about the last ten years they have spent together. They all sit down in their normal spots on the couch at Central Perk.

**Pheobe: **It's never gonna be the same again, is it?

**Ross: **Nope, but I think it might be better.

**Joey: **How can you say that?! Chandler and Monica are moving, Pheobe is married to Mike, you and Rachel are back together, everyone's havin' babies and Estelle is gone, I have nothing. I'm gonna miss you guys so much!

**Rachel: **Aw, Joey. Things may be changing but we will always be around. Me and Ross will still be here in the city, and so will Pheobe and Mike. Hey, we may be seeing less of each other, but we will still be together. And we can go visit Chandler and Monica.

**Chandler: **Unless I fall asleep in another meeting and we move to Tulsa.

Joey looks at Rachel with a concerned look on his face. Rachel looks at Monica and Monica then glares at Chandler.

**Chandler: **Okay, so it's not the time for jokes? I can take a hint.

Gunther then walks over to the table, seeing that Rachel is back.

**Gunther: **Rachel! Did what I say change your mind about going?

**Rachel: **Um, actually Gunther, what Ross said changed my mind about leaving. But I still love you.

**Gunther: **Oh.

He walks away thinking about how much he hates Ross.

**Monica: **Little harsh, Rach.

**Rachel: **Well what was I supposed to say?

**Chandler: **Just think, if you had gone to Paris, you wouldn't have had to break the news to Gunther.

He laughs.

**Monica: **Do you WANT me to hit you?

**Chandler: **No thanks.

Joey laughs.

**Joey: **Monica yelled at Chandler!

**Ross: **When does Monica NOT yell at Chandler?

**Monica: **When he doesn't do anything stupid.

**Chandler: **Well, I hate to break up this LOVELY time we're having, but we should probably be getting to the house.

**Monica: **Sorry, guys. But he's right. I want to get the furniture and everything all set up and arranged in the order I like it before dark.

They all get up and hug one last time before the two walk out the door.

Mike walks in.

**Mike: **Hey babe. You ready?

**Pheobe: **Oh yeah.

**Rachel: **Hey hey wait! What's going on with you two?

**Pheobe: **Oh well it's just that after Erica went into labor I remembered when I had my brother's triplets. So me and Mike kinda want to have one of our own.

They walk out.

**Joey: **See! Babies babies babies! I'm gonna be the only one who doesn't have a baby.

**Ross: **Joey, are you even READY to have a baby?

**Joey: **No, but I still feel left out.

**Rachel: **Joey, if it means that much to you Ross and I can let you babysit Emma some more.

**Joey: **Okay, but it's still not the same.

**Ross: **Well if you want you can come over and watch a documentary on th…

Joey cuts him off.

**Joey: **You know what, I think I'm gonna go home and catch up on things with chick jr. and duck jr. See you guys later.

**Ross: **Okay.

Looks at Rachel.

**Ross: **So Rach, you wanna go to a movie or something. My mom and dad have Emma for three more hours. We could watch one and then go get her.

**Rachel: **I would really love too, but I think I'm just gonna go home and take a short nap before Emma gets here.

She walks out, obviously upset about something.

**Ross: **Okay. Well, there's no one else here so I guess I'll just go home too. And I don't know who I'm saying this too.

He gets up and walks out and back towards his apartment.

When Ross gets to his apartment he notices that there is a message on his machine. He plays it and sits down on the couch. Judy Geller comes on the message machine.

**Judy Geller: **Ross, it's Emma.

**Ross: **Oh my God.


	2. The One Where Emma Goes to the Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends or any of the characters in it.

**Ross: **Oh my God.

**Judy Geller**(On message machine.)She managed to climb onto the sink in the bathroom and she got into my medicine cabinet. We don't know exactly what she took but she is very sick. We are on our way to the hospital. Please tell Rachel.

_BEEP._

_By the sound of grief in Judy's voice, Ross was scared out of his mind._

_Instead of calling Rachel, Ross called a cab and ran over to Rachel and Joey's apartment._

_He banged on the door. _

**Ross: **RACHEL RACHEL! OPEN UP PLEASE HURRY!!

Rachel, just waking up, opens the door to see Ross teary-eyed and she then begins to tear.

**Rachel: **Ross, honey what's wrong?

**Ross: **It's Emma! She's at the hospital! She got into my mom's medicine cabinet!

He glared at Rachel. She said nothing but tears fell from her eyes and she fell into his arms.

He called for Joey and they both helped Rachel to the cab.

**Joey: **Ok, Rach. Get into the cab. Everything's gonna be fine.

He was starting to tear up as well.

**Joey: **Right Ross?

**Ross: **Sure, yeah. Everything will be okay.

He himself wasn't so sure however.

**Joey: **Okay, I'm gonna go back inside and call your parents and everyone else then I'll meet you at the hospital.

The cab rushed off towards the hospital. Rachel was crying terribly. Ross tried consoling her but to no effect.

**Ross: **Rachel, hey, everything is gonna be okay. She's gonna be fine.

**Rachel: **How do you know that Ross! What if she's not?!

That's all she could say, she then fell back onto his shoulders and cried.

_The cab finally pulled up to the hospital._

**Ross: **Hurry!

Ross and Rachel ran inside and found the room the baby was in.

**Nurse: **I'm sorry, Ma'am. You can't go in there right now.

**Rachel: **But my baby is in there!

**Ross: **Please let us go in.

**Nurse: **I'm sorry, but I can't let anyone in until the doctor says so.

**Ross: **Where is this "Doctor!?"

**Nurse: **Sir, you're gonna have to calm down or I'm gonna call security.

Just then Joey, Mike, and Pheobe ran in.

**Mike: **Is she okay?

**Ross: **We don't know yet. The doctor has to come and tell us.

**Joey: **Okay, I just got information from the one of the nurses that Emma is getting her stomach pumped, but they won't tell me any more. They said the doctor should be here any minute to tell you what happened.

Rachel was just sitting in a chair, crying. She was so overwhelmed with grief that she didn't hear any of their conversation, and she didn't really want to, she just wanted to hold Emma in her arms.

Monica and Chandler arrived and Monica ran up to Rachel and put her arms around her.

**Monica: **Oh, Rachel are you okay?

Rachel just hugged her back and cried. The doctor came out and pulled Ross and Rachel to the side.

**Doctor: **Okay, your daughter is going to be fine. You can take her home tomorrow. She ate about five of your mother's heart pills, but we pumped her stomach and she is doing well now. If you have any questions just call this number. You can go into her room now.

Rachel ran in and hugged Emma and kissed her on the forehead.

**Rachel: **Oh, God! She's okay! She's okay!

The rest of the friends ran into the room and hugged Rachel.

**Ross: **Oh I'm so happy she's okay!

**Monica: **Yeah.

**Rest of group: **Me too.

_After a few hours in the hospital, all but Ross and Rachel left. Rachel was sitting next to Emma's bed and Ross was sitting next to her. _

**Ross: **Are you staying with Emma tonight?

**Rachel: **Yeah, you don't have to though. You should go home and sleep.

**Ross: **No, I will. I want to be here for you and her. Do you want anything? Some coffee maybe?

**Rachel: **Coffee would be great Ross. Thanks.

He bent down and kissed both of them on the forehead.

**Ross: **No problem.

He walked out of the room and Rachel whispered "You have such a great daddy." Into Emma's ear. 


	3. The One in Westchester

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends or any of the characters on it.

_Rachel woke up the next morning with Ross sleeping next to her in a chair at her side and Emma also sleeping soundly in her hospital bed. Ross wakes up/_

**Ross: **Hey, did you sleep good? By the time I got back with your coffee you and Emma were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you.

**Rachel: **Oh, that's okay. I'm gonna go find out when we can take Emma home.

**Ross: **Okay.

Rachel walks out. Ross runs his fingers through his daughter's hair and in about five minutes Dr. Peterson and Rachel come back into the room. Emma wakes up.

**Dr. Peterson: **Good morning. I just want to draw some blood from Emma before you take her home so that we can be sure none of the medication got into her blood system. We have a blood test machine here at the hospital, so we will know the results right away. The cafeteria is downstairs. Why don't you two go and get some breakfast while I take care of Emma and by the time you are done she will be ready to go home.

**Rachel: **Okay, but she is scared of needles so try not to hurt her.

**Dr. Peterson: **Okay Miss Green, I will try my best.

Ross goes to Rachel and helps her up, they then go down to the hospital cafeteria. Rachel is surprised to see Chandler, Monica, Pheobe, and Joey there.

**Pheobe: **Ugh! I hate hospital food! I swear it's cursed! Oh hey Rach!

**Rachel: **Hey Pheebs! I didn't expect to see you guys here I thought you all went home.

**Joey: **We did, but I liked it better here.

**Monica: **We just thought that since everyone was together here again you could all come and stay at the house in Westchester for a night. It will be like old times.

**Ross: **That sounds good to me. Rach?

**Rachel: **Sure I guess we can do that.

**Pheobe: **Oh Yay!

They all eat then go back up to Emma's room.

**Rachel: **Hey baby. You're up. You ready to go home?

Emma just looked at her mom and laughed.

**Joey: **Um, Rach, I don't think she can answer you yet she is only two.

Everyone looks at Joey.

**Rachel: **Just because she can't answer me doesn't mean she can't understand me Joe.

**Monica: **Ok well we just got an SUV about a week ago for a family car. So we can meet you all back at your places and go back to Westchester in that if you want.

**Chandler: **Is Rachel driving?

**Monica: **Do you think Rachel is driving?

**Chandler: **No, but I'm usually wrong about things.

Monica just shakes her head and they follow Pheobe back to her apartment and pick up Mike.

**Monica: **Okay Pheebs I already have this figured out. The sitter is with Jack and Erica, so we moved their car seats in the middle of the SUV and you can sit there. I left on in the center of your seat for Emma though so she could sit there. Ross and Rachel and Joey will sit in the back is that ok with you?

**Pheobe: **Yes Captain.

Monica gives her a glare and Pheobe laughs and joins Mike in the SUV. They follow Ross to his house and Ross gets in the back seat, then Rachel and Joey get to the SUV and sit next to Ross. They drive to Westchester. They arrive at the house and after Monica gives them their assigned rooms, she starts cooking while Ross and Rachel go in the backyard and sit on the swingset.

**Ross: **Rach, I just want to tell you that I'm really happy you got off that plane.

**Rachel: **Aw, Ross. Where did that come from?

**Ross: **I don't know, I guess I was just thinking about it. Thinking about how I felt when you told us for the first time you were leaving.

**Rachel: **I'm glad I got off the plane, too. I didn't expect it though, you gave me so many signs that you had moved on, I didn't think you still loved me in that way.

**Ross: **I thought I had moved on, too. But I guess the saying "You never stop loving your first love" is true.

**Rachel: **Ross, for what it's worth, I NEVER stopped loving you. I wanted to be with you all those years, I just didn't want to get hurt again.

**Ross: **I didn't mean to hurt you in the first place. We were on a break, in my mind that means that we are broken up for awhile. So in my mind I was not cheating on you.

**Rachel: **I know in your mind you weren't cheating on me, but that doesn't mean that it didn't break my heart Ross.

**Ross: **I know, it was stupid. I was vulnerable. I would never have done that if I was in the right mind Rach. You know I love you. I have all my life.

Rachel just smiles and Ross pulls her into a tight embrace, they then make their way up to their room, kissing on the way up.


	4. The One With the Pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

_Rachel comes downstairs the next morning with Ross. _

**Rachel: **Good Morning!

**Monica: **Um, good morning. So cheery.

All the guys were outside playing football with Ben, Monica agreed to babysit for Carol and Susan.

**Rachel: **Yeah, Ross and I are just doing SO great you know?

**Monica: **I'm glad. So what are your plans for today?

**Rachel: **We are gonna go to dinner later on tonight and then head back here until tomorrow when we leave.

**Monica: **Sounds good. Hey, can you try talking to Pheobe? I think something is bothering her.

**Rachel: **Sure. What do you think it is?

**Monica: **I don't know she won't say anything. She says nothing is wrong. Mike sees it too though.

**Rachel: **Well alright let me just go take a shower and I will try to find her and talk to her.

Rachel made her way up to the shower and found Pheobe leaned over the toilet.

**Rachel: **Pheebs! Are you okay?

**Pheobe: **Yeah I'm fine, I'm just feelin a lil under the weather lately. Is it obvious?

**Rachel: **Well honey since you're leaned over the toilet throwing up, yeah.

**Pheobe: **Oh no.

**Rachel: **Pheobe why do you think you are sick?

**Pheobe: **I don't know. I didn't eat anything weird or anything. Lately I have just been feeling sick in the mornings and I have been eating weird stuff, but I don't think I have eaten anything to cause this.

Pheobe realizes that she has missed her period as well. A look of fright comes across her face, but a look of happiness at the same time.

**Rachel: **Pheobe?

**Pheobe: **Hm?

**Rachel: **Are you pregnant?

**Pheobe: **Mmhmm.

The girls both jump up and down screaming and Monica rushes up and joins them after hearing the news.

**Monica: **When are you gonna tell Mike?

**Phoebe: **I don't know. I'm a little scared to. Do you think he'll freak?

**Rachel: **No way Pheebs he loves you. I think you should tell him now.

**Pheobe: **Oh come on Rachel it took you a long time to tell Ross and that was easier.

**Rachel: **How was that easier? We weren't married. We weren't even together!

**Pheobe: **Ross wasn't scared because he already had a kid.

**Rachel: **Believe me, if you would have seen the look on his face, you would have known he was scared to death.

**Monica: **I know it's gonna be hard Pheebs but you need to tell him now.

The guys walk in. By this time the girls are already sitting on the couch downstairs. Pheobe takes Mike into the other room, she looks frightened.


	5. The One With the Girlfight

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends, or Jennifer Aniston, or Courteney Cox Arquette, or Matt LeBlanc, or Matthew Perry, or David Schwimmer, or Lisa Kudrow, or Paul Rudd.

_Pheobe had just taken Mike into the other room to tell him the news._

**Mike: **Pheobe, honey, what's up?

**Pheobe: **Can we sit down?

**Mike: **Pheobe what's going on?

**Pheobe: **Well, I might be kinda pregnant.

**Mike: **WHAT!?

Pheobe just looks away, scared of what he will say next. 

**Mike: **Pheobe we weren't planning on having a baby for at least a year.

**Pheobe: **Well I wasn't _planning _on my mom killing herself when I was fourteen! Things change!

**Mike: **Alright. So what are we gonna do?

**Pheobe: **What do you mean what are we gonna do? We're gonna keep it!

**Mike: **Okay, listen I'm sorry for freaking out about this. I'm just scared of being a father.

**Pheobe: **I know. It's completely normal to feel that way.

Pheobe takes Mike's hand and the two walk out of the other room, only to find that the rest of the group was leaning up against the door listening.

**Chandler: **Um, um, we were just playing a game.

**Monica: **Yeah, a-a game! I WIN!!! HAHAHAHA!

**Pheobe: **Chandler I know what you guys were doing.

**Chandler: **Oh, am I THAT bad at lying?

**Pheobe: **No, but I know that no one in this house is crazy enough to play a game with Monica.

**Monica: **Hey!

**Rachel: **Well Mon, she has a point. If you lose you throw things, if you win you start betting things like OUR APARTMENT that you will win again, and when you lose you blame it on other people.

**Monica: **That is SUCH a lie!

Joey and Ross are just laughing in the backround.

**Joey: **Yeah, girlfight.

Joey nods his head like he does when he is turned on.

_Ross smacks him._

**Ross: **That is my girlfriend and my sister you're talking about!

**Joey: **ooh. 0 for 2. C'mon Ross you don't think it's sexy when Rachel and Monica start bitchin?

**Ross: **Tha-That's not the point!

**Joey: **Hehe you do!

Ross just gets frustrated with Joey and walks away.

Joey yells after him.

**Joey: **That's fine! I'll just enjoy this girlfight by myself!

Monica and Rachel stop fighting and glare at Joey.

**Joey: **Alright I'm leavin, I'm leavin.

**Rachel: **Speaking of leaving, I gotta work tomorrow, Ross and Emma and I should get back to our apartment. I'm gonna go pack our bags okay?

**Monica: **Okay I'll drive you home.

**Rachel: **No it's alright we'll just get a taxi, drive Pheebs and Mike home.

**Pheobe: **Yeah, but can we stop at the store? I need to make sure I'm pregnant so I should get a test.

**Monica: **Sure, just go get your bags packed and meet me down here when you're ready.

_Everyone walks up the stairs except Monica, who starts feeding the twins._


	6. The One Where Joey Surprises Them

**Disclaimer: I do not own Friends. **

**Okay readers so I'm gonna change the format now, hope you don't mind, but it seems I get more ideas writing like I do in my other two stories. So sorry about that.**

Ross and Rachel:

"TAXI", Ross yelled. "Wow usually it's not this hard." Rachel just laughed. "Don't worry honey I'm sure one will come soon," she said while patting him on the shoulder. Ross just stuck his tongue out at her for babying him. "Oh yeah that's mature." They both laughed. Ross remarked "Whatever." A taxicab finally pulled up and they got inside. "The Village please." The cab drove to their apartment and they got out and went inside, carrying Emma. "SURPRISE!" Joey yelled. "Oh my God Joey don't EVER do that!" Rachel shrieked. "What? I was just surprising ya."

"Well if you walked into your apartment and someone was standing there wouldn't you freak out too?"

"Don't think that hasn't happened before Rach." Rachel was confused by this but she decided she better not question it. Those kind of questions usually ended up with her getting more confused, with Joey anyway. _Come to think of it I don't really understand Pheobe either. Oh well. _Ross interrupted her thoughts when he asked Joey if he wanted to go to a Knicks game. "Honey where did you get Knicks tickets?"

"Oh I got them while we were in Westchester. I called a radio station and won."

"COOL! Yeah I'll go!"

"Okay, so it will be me, you , and Chandler, and I have one more ticket, do you know of anyone who would like to go?" Rachel cleared her throat. "Oh, I'm sorry honey, do YOU know of anyone who would like to go?" He obviously didn't know why she cleared her throat. "Um yeah how bout me?"

"You-you really wanna go to a Knicks game?"

"Yeah, I've never been before it will be a good experience. Maybe it will even be fun."

"Okay then you will have the fourth ticket."

"Thankyou, now I will just have to find a sitter for Emma."

"How about Pheobe?" Joey asked. "Yeah I guess I could ask her, let me go get the phone." Rachel walked into the other room. "DuuUde! We can't take a girl to the knicks game!"

"Why not? She's my wife and I love her." He noticed the expression on Joey's face and then realized what he had just said. "Uh, Ross?"

"Yeah"

"She's not your wife."

"I know."

"Okay so then where did that come from?"

"Well, I don't really know, it just popped into my head. It felt so normal to say it though I didn't realize I even said it until I saw the expression on your face."

"Okay, well anyway we can't bring a girl to a Knicks game!"

"Joey, look, she really wants to come and I really want to make her happy."

"I know man, it's cool I was just messin with ya." Ross glared at Joey. "Well it's not funny anymore."

"Jeez. Sorry. So when is it?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Okay so meet me at my place around 3?"

"Why not Monica's place?"

"WHY Monica's place."

"Cuz chances are we are gonna be there anyway." Joey realized he was right and the two started laughing. "What's so funny?" Rachel said after talking on the phone with Pheobe. "It's nothing, never mind."

"Um, okay. Ross I'm gonna put Emma down for the night."

"Okay sweetie." Rachel walked into Emma's room and layed her down, then she walked towards her and Ross' room seductively, blowing a kiss at Ross on the way. "Oh dude your getting lucky tonight!"

"Please Joey it's not like that with me and Rach, it's just love." Joey smiled. "Yeah, okay well get in there I'm gonna go." Joey walked out of the apartment and Ross hopped happily to the bedroom. He opened the door and "Hello Sailor." Rachel was dressed up like Princess Leah from Star Wars, his fantasy. "Wow, Rach you look awesome!"

"Alright well then why don't you do something about it?" Ross just smiled and started kissing her.

Ross woke up the next morning surprised. _Whoa. God why is everytime so much greater than the last? God I love her. _Rachel walked out of the bathroom, blow-drying her hair. "Good morning." Ross just smiled at her. "Good morning." _God those deep blue eyes, and her olive skin, and her hair, and her…body. Oh god she is just so beautiful, so perfect. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. _"So whatcha thinking about?"

"Just how amazing my life is with you."

"Aw," she smiled. "My life is great when I'm with you too." She kissed him passionately. "Well I gotta go to work. My mom already came by after I got up so she has Emma. I'll see ya later."

"Bye honey."

Ross opened Monica's door and screamed "I LOVE RACHEL!" She just looked at him. "We know." Chandler just said "Well I didn't know that. I thought you were in love with me!" He laughed at his own joke and then realized that no one else was laughing. "What? I thought it was funny."

"Ross honey why are you telling us this now?"

"Cuz I really REALLY love her. Since the ninth grade, and I don't EVER want to let her go again."

"Oh my God. Ross do you want to marry her?!" Chandler looked at Monica with a confused look on his face. "How did you get THAT from I LOVE RACHEL?"

"Because he said 'I never want to let her go again.' Well what is it Ross?"

"Well yeah, I really do."

"AHHH! This is so GREAT!" Ross and Chandler covered their ears. "Okay Mon, you're going ultrasonic again."

"Oops sorry honey. But oh my God I can't believe this is happening this is so great."

"It really is", Ross said smiling.


	7. The One with the Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends okay?

Monica grabbed Ross and drug him across the hall to tell Joey and Pheobe. Chandler didn't get up and that caused Monica to yell. "Ow she ALWAYS does that!"

"I can hear you, now get your butt over here!" Chandler got up and stomped his way into Joey's apartment. Joey glared at him. "Dude why you walkin like that?"

"Well I'm not really, I just did that because Monica yelled at me."

"So?"

"You know the way a mother yells at her- you know what? Nevermind." He pats Joey on the shoulder. Monica says "Well ANYWAY. GUESS WHAT?" Pheobe jumps up and down. "Oh I LOVE this game. Okay. OOO! I know…" Monica cuts her off. "Ross is gonna ask Rachel to marry him!!!!"

"Oh my God that's so great!" Joey hugged Ross. "Way to go man."

"Well now that means I'm the only one that's not married." Pheobe said. Chandler was surprised by this since Pheobe had just gotten married a year ago. "Um, Pheebs? You are married. To Mike, remember?"

"Oh well YA I remember that, but I'm just saying you are married to Monica, Ross and Rachel are gonna get married, and I'm the only one that didn't marry one of my best friends."

"Uh I haven't either." Joey responded. "Okay let's focus! We have to start planning how the proposal is going to go!" Monica assigned everyone a job but then Ross interrupted her and said "Hey Mon, I would love for you to plan the wedding, but the proposal is something that I need to come up with."

"Okay well make sure you do it RIGHT or you are gonna be divorced four times before you turn forty."

"No, I wouldn't get divorced if she said no, I just wouldn't get married."

"Ah the technicalities!" Pheobe ran into the empty room and closed the door. "What's with her Joe?"

"I don't know she has been bugged by a lot of things recently. Maybe it's the pregnancy. Oh and last night I saw her eat ketchup on her cereal with pieces of hot dog in it." Everyone said "Ewwwwwwww".

"Yeah I know. So Ross have you got any ideas yet?"

"No, I just decided this morning that I wanted to marry her."

"Honey I think you have for a long time, just what you said last night triggered it. You know about her bein your wife."

"Joey why did you just call me 'honey'?"

"What? Monica calls EVERYBODY honey."

"You can't pull it off man." Chandler was laughing hysterically on the inside, and was trying hard not to laugh. "Okay Ross if you need help just talk to me, you know I love planning things. When are you gonna get the ring?"

"I don't know. I don't even know when I'm gonna propose to her. I don't want to get the ring too soon cause chances are she will find it."

"That's true. HEY! We can keep the ring in Duck Jr! Like we did with Emily's ring!"

"Joe," Chandler responded, "How will we get it out?" Joey thought about it for a minute and then made that face that he makes when he finally realizes something. "Yeah that would be nasty." Chandler smiled. "There ya go!" Ross hugged them all and said goodbye. "Well, I gotta go figure out how I'm gonna propose. It has to be perfect. I have wanted to be with her my whole life." Ross walks out of the room, he looks happier than they had ever seen him. "Wow" was Monica's reaction. "How do you think he is gonna do it?" Joey asked. Monica answered when she said "Well he told us last time that he was going to do it in the museum with her favorite flowers. Back when they were going out." "Yeah but don't you think that he will want to surprise her? And do nothing she will ever expect?"

"Well yeah. We will wait and see.

**Okay this is where YOU GUYS write the proposal! Yay fun! Anyway how do you think Ross should propose to Rachel? I will put the most romantic idea in the next chapter, and credit your name next to the disclaimer for writing it. Reason is cuz even though I have ideas, you guys might have some better. So leave me a review with how you think he should do it! Thanks.**


	8. The One with Ross' Country Song

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

Ross walked out of Joey's apartment, still thinking of how he was going to propose. It had to be perfect, especially since the last time he married her they were both drunk and he looked like a cat and Rachel looked like a pirate. He laughed to himself. _That sure was interesting._ He heard the door shut behind him and looked around. "So when are you gonna buy the ring?" It was Pheobe.

"I don't know I guess I could do it now, maybe that will get ideas of how to do it flowing in my head."

"OOH! I wanna help!"

"Okay, take me to where Chandler bought Monica's ring."

"OOH YAY!" Pheobe walked off towards the stairs. Rachel came walking up. "Ross what are you doing here?" Pheobe looked panicked. "He left his-dinosaur here!" Ross frowned at Pheobe. "I don't see a dinosaur." Rachel noticed there was nothing in either one of their hands. "Oh see Ross we forgot it again." Pheobe pulled Ross' arm and drug him down the stairs while Rachel walked into Joey's apartment. _THAT was weird, but then again it's Pheobe. _She just shrugged it off, knowing that Pheobe was always weird like that. She thought it was nothing, until she walked into Joey's apartment and noticed how big he was smiling at her. "Hey Joey." Joey could barely utter a word. "I-I'm so HAPPY for you!"

"Happy for me? Why?" Joey, suddenly realizing what he just said, replied back immediately. "I mean-cause you know, you and Ross are back together."

"Joey me and Ross got back together a while ago."

"So what? I can't be happy about it?"

"No you can but…"

"Fine you don't want me to be happy about it! I'll just go in my room and shut the door."

"Joe, Monica is in your room cleaning it."

"I know that! I'll just go in Chandler's room and shut the door!" He went in and, like he said, slammed the door. Rachel just stood there, stunned. _Okay what's going on? _She would have pursued that question further if Monica hadn't come out of Joey's room acting so-normal. It _was _Monica. "Hey Rach."

"Hey, what's goin on?"

"Oh nothing, just cleaning Joey's room. I can't stand it anymore."

"But Mon you left it alone for ten years while you lived next door to it. You live a city away and NOW it bothers you?"

"Well, yeah. I can't help it if I'm weird!" Rachel patted Monica's shoulder. "I know honey I know." She couldn't help but laugh. "Hey you wanna go down to Central Perk and get some coffee?"

"Yeah, I could use a break."

"Oh would you just hurry up and pick!" Ross and Pheobe had now been in the ring store for three hours. "Shh, it has to be perfect."

"Okay. But can it be PERFECT in the next hour or so? Cause I have a massage client at four." Ross just glared at her. He must have seen all the rings at least five times, yet none had struck him as "the ring". "Sir, have you found one you like yet?"

"No. Is this your entire selection?"

"Yes sir it is." Ross let out a sigh and began to walk around again. Then something finally caught his eye. "Wow Pheobe look at this!" Pheobe ran over and her jaw fell open. "Wow!"

"I know. I don't know how I could have missed this one. Five times." They simply stared at it in awe. It was a diamond ring with a gold band, smaller diamonds on the sides, and a bigger one in the middle. Then there were two small rings, outside of the bigger diamond, one with a blue stone and one with a green. "Ohh and look Ross, these two colors right here are your guys' birthstones!"

"Yeah they are. Pheobe how perfect is this?"

"Really perfect." Ross motioned to the clerk. "I'll take this one."

"Very nice choice sir. It was hand-crafted in India. It's worth ten thousand dollars."

"Ten THOUSAND DOLLARS!?"  
"Yes Sir, ten thousand dollars." Pheobe couldn't take it. "Listen you snooty rich, ring man! We have been here for FOUR HOURS! Yes, FOUR HOURS, trying to find the PERFECT ring for the PERFECT COUPLE, and he finally found one. IF YOU DON'T GIVE HIM A MORE REASONABLE PRICE I'm GOING TO KICK…" The man interrupted. "Alright miss, no need to yell. I will give you the ring for seven thousand."

"I can give you five."

"No deal."

"Please sir, I need this ring."

"Yes and I need seven thousand."

"What about six?"

"Are you going to give me six thousand?"

"Yeah, I guess I can try to swing that."

"Sold." Ross and Pheobe jumped up and hugged each other. They walked out of the store, ring in hand. "Ross how did you pay him six thousand dollars?"

"I really had about nine, but I wanted to bargain."

"Ooh nice."

"I know." They spent the rest of the day together, going through different proposal ideas. It was getting late so Pheobe decided they better go home. He walked her to her apartment and she hugged him one last time. "Good luck Ross"

"Thanks Pheebs." He watched her to make sure she got inside safely, then he walked towards his and Rachel's apartment. He got inside and hid the ring in the air vent. He went into the room to find Rachel sleeping soundly. He kissed her and Emma, who was in her crib, on the forehead, then layed down next to Rachel. The loud neighbor across the street was playing country music again. _How can she sleep through this? _He wondered. He was just about to go tell the neighbor to turn it down, but then his favorite song came on. He didn't even like country music, but there was this one song that always reminded him of Rachel. He fell asleep listening to the soft words of the love song.

I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing.

Watch you smile while you're sleeping.

Watch you far off in dreaming.

I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender.

I could stay lost in this moment, forever.

Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure.

I don't wanna close my eyes,

I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you.

And I don't wanna miss a thing.

Well there you go. I haven't updated in awhile because I only got one idea for the proposal, and I was gonna make this chapter the proposal, but since I only got one idea, I decided to put it off for another chapter. So the proposal is coming in the next chapter, send me your ideas!!!!! Oh yes and I like country music, along with every other kind out there. So get over it. LOL send me ideas pleez!


	9. The One With Chandler's Big Mouth

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends

Ross woke up the next morning to find that Rachel had already gone to work. _Perfect, _he thought. He got up and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Emma sweetie, would you like to help your daddy ask your mommy to marry him?" He knew Emma couldn't fully understand the concept, but she smiled and laughed so he took that as a "yes." He got Emma dressed and went to pick up Ben. He knocked at the door. Carol opened it. "Hey Carol. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Carol didn't know why Ross was there, he wasn't supposed to pick up Ben for a few more days. But she was anxious to find out so she let him in and offered him some coffee. "Carol I need to ask you something."

"Okay." She was scared inside, not knowing what he was doing, and the last time he asked her this he wanted to know if she was still a lesbian. **(A/N: I know that never happened. Just go with it.) **Ross and Carol went into another room to discuss the subject. When they came out, they both had a big smile on their faces. Carol spoke up, "I'll talk to Susan when she gets home and let her know what's going on."

"Thanks Carol."

"No problem, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Definitely." They both hugged and told their goodbyes, and Ross took Ben's hand while holding Emma in the other and went off towards Winchester. "Dad what's goin on?" Ben was confused. Ross told Ben what he was planning to do and he just smiled. "Does this mean I'm going to have three mommies?" Ross didn't realize that yes, he would have three mommies. _How awkward. I never thought about that before. _Quickly Ross thought of another way to explain it because it was so – not normal. "No, it means you will still have two mommies, but you will also have a step-mommy."

"Oooh. Okay." Ross put the two in the cab. "Winchester please." The cab drove off.

There was a knock at the door. Chandler didn't yet know what was going on, but Monica got a call earlier that day from Ross. "Hey Monica, why is Ross here?" Chandler asked before letting him in. "I can't tell you." Chandler was even more confused. "Well why not?"

"Because you can't keep your mouth shut."

"I sooo can!"

"No you can't. You told Rachel that Ross was in love with her, you told that kid he was adopted, and you told the triplets that Phoebe gave birth to them."

"Well", Chandler couldn't think of anything to say. "Well whatever!" He smiled to himself, thinking that he actually won that little debate. He opened the door. "Hey Ross what's going on?"

"I can't tell you." Chandler shut the door. "Oh come ON what is it with you Gellers?"

"Nothing, Chandler. You just can't keep your mouth shut." Chandler couldn't think of anything to say next. Monica walked down the stairs with a twin in each hand. "Hey Ross, you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Chandler…"

Monica told Chandler part of what was going to happen, but not all because she didn't think Chandler could keep it to himself. They walked out the front door, only to find Mike, Phoebe, and Joey already waiting there. "Okay. We're all here. Let's go take care of this." Phoebe noticed that Carol and Susan weren't there, and they were part of the whole thing. "Wait Ross what about Carol and Susan?"

"They are going to take care of things on their own. Right now it's just us." They all managed to fit in Monica and Chandler's SUV, and headed towards the mall. When they got there, the full plan was disclosed to Chandler. Monica said "Okay Chandler now that you know, you are going to have to resist all temptation to tell Rachel. Don't tell anyone actually." He agreed he could keep it to himself. Monica spoke up to the group. "Okay Ross, Joey, Chandler, and Ben take Jack and go get your tuxes. Me, Phoebe, Erica, and Emma will go get our cocktail dresses." Joey started laughing. "Oh Joey grow up." Ross ordered. "Hehe but she said…"

"I know what I said!"

"Okay jeez Monica."

After the nine of them got their stuff, Monica drove them all back to the house in Winchester, and the rest of them went home. Ross took Ben home first, and then went home with Emma to his apartment. He opened the door. "Hi, where have you been?"

"Hey Rach, um, I took Emma to the park."

"Oh."

"Hey Rach, you know tomorrow is our anniversary." Rachel laughed. "Which one?" Ross hid a smile. "The first one."

"Shouldn't we be celebrating the most recent one?"

"No, the way I see it, we should have been together for all of those ten years, so I am just going to go by the first one."

"Ross." Rachel went up and hugged him. What he just said made her heart completely melt. "So I'm going to take you somewhere. But it has to be a surprise so you're going to be blindfolded okay?"

"Okay." Ross told her he was going to bed but Rachel said she was going to stay up and watch a little TV. _I wonder what he has planned. Hmm. I can't wait. _

Haha a little cliffhanger for you. The proposal comes next, so don't worry. I didn't have time to write it after this chapter because I have to go get ready for senior prom. Wish me luck and talk to you guys later, or update, rather. LOL


	10. The One Where Ross Proposes

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends 

Rachel woke up to find Phoebe staring at her. "OH MY GOD!!"

"Oh sorry Rach."

"Phoebe you don't just stare at people while they are sleeping!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's like-creepy."

"Yeah tell that to my friend April."

"Who is April?"

"A friend from a long time ago."

"Well what did she like people watching her sleep?"

"No she videotaped other people sleeping."

"Oh my God Pheebs you didn't find that weird?"

"Well she didn't do it to me! Duh."

"How do you know?"

"Well I don't cause I was asleep-Oh no." Phoebe suddenly realized that she probably videotaped her sleeping too. Rachel stretched. "Well what are you doing here watching me sleep?"

"Actually I just got here. Monica's here too. She's making you something to eat."

"Okay-why?"

"I don't know. Monica thought it would be fun to have a girls' day, so we're going shopping!"

"For what?"

"A new dress for you for your anniversary."

"Oh, well that's nice thanks Pheebs."

"Yes I know I'm just a nice person. Well get dressed! We'll meet you in the living room."

"Okay." Rachel went into the bathroom to take a shower and then realized that Ross wasn't there when she woke up. _Maybe he went in to work today. I didn't think he worked on weekends but maybe he had some last minute grading to do for Monday._ **(A/N: Remember Ross was teaching at the University of New York when the show ended, not at the museum.) **

Ross and Chandler were walking towards an old college buddy's mansion. "So why are we going back here again? Ricky was a L-O-S-E-R!"

"Chandler don't judge him until I tell you that that 'loser' is now a millionaire."

"Wha-how?"

"He invested money in a certain airline and got a bunch more, so he opened his own business and that's doing really well too."

"Oh ok. So why are we going there again?"

"Because he has a personal jet and I want to borrow it." Chandler bursted out laughing. "Ross, man, what makes you think he is gonna let you borrow his jet? IF he even remembers you?"

"I did him a favor, and he said one day he would return it, just to ask him. I'm using up my favor."

"Ok so how does this jet play into your proposal?" Ross whispered in Chandler's ear. "Oh! Wow man you're romantic."

"Not really, I just want to give her what she missed out on."

"Wow." Was all Rachel could say when she found her cocktail dress. Monica and Phoebe were speechless. It was long and red, but it looked like it was custom made for her. It fit her body perfectly, and accented her curves. "Do you think he will like it?"

"Um YEAH!" Phoebe shouted. "Yeah Rach he would love in anything, but this, WOW."

"You really think it's that great?"

"Yes", the two of them said at the same time.

"Ross? Chandler? Wow I haven't seen you guys in forever!"

"Hey Ricky, listen, I need to call in that favor."

"Oh certainly. Come inside." After about thirty minutes, Chandler and Ross came back out, smiling. "That went well. I can't believe he actually let you borrow his plane!" Chandler was surprised. "Okay Chandler, the girls are going to get Rachel all ready and meet us here at eight, I already called. Susan and Carol and Ben will be here also, I'll get Emma, and she will be here, but you Rachel can't know you guys are going to be there, so her and I will be flying in the cockpit with the pilot so she doesn't hear you. You got that?"

"Won't she see us?"

"No, remember she is going to be blindfolded."

"Oh right. Okay, I'm going to get ready and get the twins and Joey."

"And I'll be going to get the ring. I'll meet you all here at eight." Ross called for a cab and got inside. "The Village please". Chandler watched him drive off, then called a cab for himself.

"Okay Rach, we've got to go back to your apartment now so Ross can pick you up." Monica unlocked the doors to the SUV and the two other girls climbed in. _This is so weird everyone is going all out. I wonder what Ross is planning. It's gonna drive me crazy! _They got to Ross and Rachel's apartment and blindfolded her. "Hey Rach."

"Hey, so where are we going?" Ross was getting the ring out of the air vent. "I can't tell you that. It's a surprise." The air vent fell on Ross' head. "OW!"

"Ross honey what was that?"

"Um, that-that was the fan in the dining room, it uh, fell."

"Oh wow isn't that faulty? The company can get in trouble for that."

"Um yeah I'll take care of it."

"Well okay but…" Monica cut in. "Okay Rach we're gonna be going now. Have a nice time." Phoebe and Monica hugged her goodbye, but then just got back into the SUV and drove to the meeting place. Ross had already asked Rachel's parents to be a part of this, as well as his own. Sandra Greene was meeting the other parents there, and she had Emma all ready for this. Rachel still had no clue. "Okay Rachel, I've got a cab waiting downstairs, I'll walk you down. He put his arm out and Rachel grabbed it, feeling her way around, because of the blindfold.

Ross and Rachel finally got to the meeting place. Everyone else was already in the passenger part of the plane, so he walked Rachel into the plane into the cockpit, and instructed her to lean back and put on her seatbelt. She thought they were in another car, but then when the plane took off she knew she wasn't in another car. "Ross! Why are we in a plane?"

"Shh, you'll see, keep the blindfold on."

When the group got to their destination they all got their hotel rooms, got ready, and went up to the place where everything was going to happen. Rachel stepped out of the plane. "Wow Ross this music is so pretty. Where are we?" He wouldn't answer any of her questions. Everytime she asked him something, he just said "Shh. Keep the blindfold on."

"Ross when do I get to take the blindfold off?"

"Shh, just keep in on." Both of them were already dressed, so after getting their hotel room they took a shuttle to the place. Rachel still had no idea where they were, she thought maybe Las Vegas because there were lights all around her that showed through the blindfold, but that's all that she could see. She knew they were in an elevator, but that was the extent of it.

When they stepped out of the elevator, she could hear the wind rustling by, but other than that, quiet. Everything was quiet. Ross walked her to the edge of the tall building and then instructed her to take off her blindfold. She took it off and was amazed. "Oh my god Ross." She looked ahead of her and noticed that the place that she was standing was the very tip of the Eiffel Tower in Paris. "Oh wow Ross why did you take me here? This must have cost you a fortune."

"I know that you didn't get to go to Paris because you chose to stay with me. I just wanted to give you what you didn't get. I want you to have everything, because I love you, more than I ever loved anyone else." Rachel was speechless. Tears formed in her eyes. She kept thinking "Oh my God" in her head, over and over. Tears started falling from her cheeks, and then she turned around and saw all of her friends and family, dressed up nicely, staring at the two. "Guys what are you doing here? Mon, Pheebs, why are you crying? Mom? Why are you crying? Ross look, Chandler is crying too."

"AM NOT!" Chandler managed to say while balling tears. _Oh my God what is going on?_

She noticed the setting. The entire rooftop of the most romantic spot in the world was lined with candles and her favorite flowers. Rachel knew that something was up, but she wasn't expecting what came next. Ross knelt down on one knee, and Rachel followed his hand as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small, felt, black box. Rachel's eyes kept following the box, and Ross opened it, revealing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life.

Then, she knew what was going on. She looked scared, but she was only shocked, and happy. Very happy. She started tearing even more now, so much that she thought her eyes were going to fall out of the sockets. _I can't believe this is happening. _She froze as Ross grabbed her left hand and kissed it. She looked at her friends and family, and now every single one of them was crying, Chandler was crying on Monica's shoulder, and she smacked him. "Chandler, pull yourself together, you're supposed to be quiet!" Rachel let out a small smile, amidst the gallons of tears running down her face.

She looked at Ross, she looked into his eyes, as he looked into hers, they both took in the moment. It was awhile before Ross finally spoke up. "Rachel," _Oh my God he is really doing this! _He kissed her hand again, then started to tear himself. She had only seen him cry once, and that was when he was begging her to take him back and she wouldn't. She had seen him mad, sad, hurt, but never crying, except for that one time. _He must be flooded with emotions._ She then thought to herself the only times she had ever seen him cry was the times when it had to do with her.

He began again, "Rachel, I have known and loved since the ninth grade. I dreamed of being with you since the very day I met you. I have always loved you, but things never worked out in my favor. In high school, I knew I would never have a chance with you, you were the most popular girl in school, and the prettiest, every guy wanted you. So I forgot about it, but I NEVER, EVER forgot about you.

And since you came back to the city, I have tried over and over again to ask you to be with me, but everytime I tried something got in the way. And everyone, including myself, subconsciously, told me that it was never going to happen. So again, I gave up, and TRIED, and I emphasize TRIED, to move on, and I found Julie. But I never loved her as much as you, and that day, I even remember the day, it was November ninth in 1995." He paused for a moment to kiss her hand and look into her eyes again. Her mouth was open, her eyes were wide, her face and the top of her dress was soaked with tears, as was his tux, soaked with his own tears.

He looked into her eyes when he began again, "That day, when I decided coincidently to check my messages, and I found out, my heart stopped. I felt sick. I felt like I was dying, and I have never felt that way at all before. But it wasn't a bad sick, it was a kind of sick where my happiness consumed and fed of my whole body, and all of my heart, and left me weak in the knees. And to think, if you had not been drunk after Monica set you up on that date, you may never have left me that message, or when you completely sobered up, you would have realized that you sent me that message, and erased it off my machine. But for some reason, I don't know what, I decided to check my messages at that moment. And finally, finally, after so many years, I began to feel that fate was on my side, after so many years of betraying me, and that I WAS meant to be happy.

But I didn't know what to do, I left with Julie to get the cat, because that was, after all, the right thing to do, because you don't just break up with someone because someone that you would rather have wanted you. But I couldn't go through with it, I loved you one hundred thousand times more, if not, even more than that. And you know I'm a nice guy, but the way I felt for you was too strong to hold in for any longer, I had to be with you, so that's why, especially after I saw you crying in Central Perk, I wanted to be with you, and no one else, EVER.

That year was the happiest year of my life, it still is. I remember every little detail that had to do with us that year. And that's why I got on my knees, begging you to take me back, because I knew that what I did was stupid, and the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you, I would rather die.

But then I figured that fate changed its mind again, and I tried again, to move on. I found Emily, and she made me very happy. But you made me happier, and I loved you SO MUCH MORE. I was picturing YOU standing up there on that altar, not her. And that's why I said YOUR name up there. I said it didn't mean anything, but it did, Rach, it really did. Because I could NEVER picture myself being happy without you by my side.

And ever since we broke up that horrible night, everything that was fun or good for me was never AS fun or AS good, without you by my side. And Because I could NEVER EVER picture me spending my life with anyone else, or loving anyone else, or even thinking of anyone else in that way, because YOU are my angel, my love, the one I want to be with, forever. Rachel Karen Greene, will you marry me?" Rachel couldn't believe what she just heard. Everything that he ever did that hurt her was gone, and she knew that he meant everything he just said, she could see it in his eyes. She looked straight into his eyes, and said, "Ross Geller, I will."

**Wow, I thought I sucked at writing, but I think that was good. Lemme know what you think. Chapter 11 will be up soon.**


	11. The One With Their Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.**

Ross, on some level, knew that Rachel would say yes, but still he couldn't believe what he had just heard. She wanted to marry him. The girl that he had been in love with for 20 years wanted to marry him. _This is the greatest day of my life._ He kept thinking over and over again. He got up, tearing uncontrollably and grabbed Rachel and hugged her. She returned the hug, and gave Monica a quick look. Monica got the hint. "Okay everybody let's give them a little bit of alone time!" Monica and the rest of them, except Chandler went back inside. Walking through the door to go inside, Monica found Chandler ducked down behind a table, watching them. "Chandler!"

"What? I wanna watch."

"They don't want you to watch."

"Did they tell you that?"

"Well no, but Rachel gave me a look."

"Oh so now you can tell what Rachel is thinking by her look?" Monica glared at him. "Can you tell what I'm thinking by this look?"

"That if I don't get inside you're going to yell?" Monica had already been yelling at him. She had taken them farther away from Rachel and Ross though, so she didn't disturb them. "Okay smartass go inside." Chandler mimicked her the way he always does. Monica grabbed his arm and drug him inside. Ross was watching the whole thing. He just laughed. Rachel was laughing to, but she stopped, and put her head into Ross' chest and whispered "I love you." He smiled, although she couldn't see him, and said it back "I love you too Rach, more than you will ever know." She started tearing up again. Monica had put a cd player out in the opening to outside, and she pressed the button to play. Rachel and Ross noticed what song it was. "With or Without You" by U2. It was one of their songs. They both smiled and held eachother like that for what seemed to the rest of the group like an hour. Rachel pulled away from Ross and motioned for him to sit down next to her. "Ross, all you said was true?"

"Yes Rach all of it."

"So you loved me all these years when I thought and everyone else thought you didn't?"

"Yes. Well actually Phoebe knew."

"Phoebe knew?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe she didn't tell me!"

"I can't either," he said laughing. "Well Ross for what it's worth, I loved you all those years too." He smiled. "Really?"

"Uh huh." She smiled and leaned over to kiss him, but she stopped. "Ross if you loved me as much as you said you did, why didn't you tell me?" He looked down at his feet. "Ross, what's wrong?"

"I hurt you bad when we were together. I still remember your face when Gunther told you I slept with Chloe," Before he could finish he noticed Rachel shudder. "See, you're still bothered by that. And you always will be. I didn't think you would take me back even if I begged. I begged that one night."

"Ross, you don't know how bad I wanted to forgive you. GOD I loved you, I don't know why I loved you so much, but I loved you more than anyone. That's why it was the hardest thing to tell you that I was leaving for Paris. But, even though we were on a break, that doesn't mean that it didn't tear me apart. When I found out what had happened, I started to believe that you never loved me in the first place. Imagine that it had been the other way around, and that I had slept with Mark. THREE HOURS," she emphasized, "after we broke up, and I had slept with Mark. Wouldn't that make you think the same thing?" Ross was still looking down at his shoes. "Ross, it made me think you never loved me in the first place. It hurt. I wanted to take you back, but I couldn't, because I thought, at the time, that you didn't love me."

"Rachel I ALWAYS loved you."

"I know that now." He smiled and watched her start to cry. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. He wiped the tears from her face. "I am so happy that you said yes Rach. I was scared."

"Of what?"

"That you would say no, because you still hadn't forgiven me for that one night eight years ago."

"The reason I said yes is because I love you and I want to be with you forever." He smiled and kissed her head. "I have forgiven you Ross, but I will never be okay with what happened. It will always make me sick when I think about it or you talk about it."

"I know. I won't talk about it."

"Okay." Rachel smiled and kissed him. "Do you want to go get everyone?"

"Okay." Ross got up and opened the door. Joey was the first to run out. He ran over to Rachel and hugged her so tight he had picked her up off the floor. "Hey Joey."

"I'm so happy for you guys!" He then put Rachel down and went over to Ross. Ross was expecting a pat on the back, but Joey did the same thing to Ross that he had done to Rachel. "Joey, could you put me down?" Joey put him down once he saw the sandwiches on a tray on one of the tables. "You guys brought SANDWICHES?" Ross laughed. "Yes, it's for the proposal ceremony. I thought it would be fun to have a proposal ceremony." He couldn't finish because Joey had run off towards the sandwiches. Monica and Phoebe, along with Rachel's parents, had gone to congratulate her. He kept staring at her, still not believing that he was actually marrying her. "Um, Ross? Hello?" He noticed it was Chandler. "Oh hey Chandler." They started talking while everyone else was mingling. His parents had come over to congratulate him as well. Carol came over next. "Hey Ross."

"Oh hey Carol."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"You know Ross, everything happens for a reason. You couldn't figure out why I had left you, well you knew, obviously, but you couldn't figure out why that happened to us. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Now you know. It happened because fate had a plan for you to end up with your first love."

"Wow, I guess you're right. I thought it had been against me all these years, but with all the failed marriages and everything else, it was really working for me."  
"That's what I believe."

"Thank you Carol, and thanks for coming."

"You're welcome Ross. But Susan and I have to be going now. We need to get to our hotel. Susan wanted to go swimming."

"Okay. Thanks again." Carol gave him a quick hug and Susan nodded at him. He looked at Rachel again, talking to her parents. He saw that she was holding baby Emma. _Our baby is going to smart AND hot in high school. Lucky girl. _He knew because of how hot Rachel is to him, and how smart he is. Rachel was thinking the same thing. _Thank God Emma got Ross' nose, and my eyes, and my hair, and Ross' brain. _She laughed to herself. _Wow Emma is going to be hot in high school, and smart. Lucky girl._ Then Rachel and Ross both caught each other's eyes, and smiled.


	12. The One with Joey's Mustard

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends 

Monica had tapped Ross on the shoulder while he was smiling at Rachel. "Hey there big brother."

"Weren't you just over there talking to Rachel?"

"Yes, but then I walked over here. You didn't notice because you were drooling over Rachel."

"Hey I was not _drooling._"

"Yeah alright Ross. Listen I need to talk to you." He nodded his head and Monica led him over to where no one else was. "Ross, I can't begin to explain how happy I am for you. But there is one thing I have to say. Rachel is my best friend. If you _ever _hurt her the way you did back when you guys were dating, I'm going to kick your ass." Ross laughed and said "pah!" Monica gave him a look, and then he backed up and said

"Please don't." He knew Monica was stronger than him and probably could kick his ass, but he would never admit that to anyone else. "Mon, I'm not going to hurt Rachel. For one thing, don't you think I learned not to do that from last time? I got on my knees and begged her. And for another, nothing could put us in that circumstance again. We're going to be married. Any disagreement we have we will have to talk about it, not want a break or a divorce. And last, do you really think I want to be divorced _four _times?" Monica laughed at the thought of that. "I know, but I'm going to miss making fun of you because of that. Anyway, I know you don't want to hurt her, but if you do, don't say I didn't warn you."

Monica gave her brother a quick hug and then told him she was going back over to talk to Rachel. He knew what she was going to say. Probably the same thing. "Hey Rach can I talk to you over here for a minute?"

"Yeah Mon what's up?" They walked over to another secluded place and Monica began to speak. "Rachel, I love you. You are one of my best friends. And I am so thrilled that you are engaged to my brother. But Ross _is _my brother, and if you ever hurt him…" Rachel cut her off. "Monica relax! I love Ross."

"Honey are you sure this time? Because you have said that A LOT before. And if you hurt him, I'm gonna have to kick your ass." Rachel laughed. "Monica, I promise. Look how many years have gone by. Ross is one of my best friends, and we have a child together, and a HUGE history. And when we are married we are going to have to talk about our problems. No more breaks." Rachel gave Monica a hug and she returned it.

The moment was disrupted when Joey said "Yeah baby." Rachel turned around. "Oh my God Joey I was just giving Monica a hug."

"Let me just think what I want," he whined. Monica noticed something on Joey's shirt. "Um Joey, you have mustard on your shirt." He looked down. "Oh man! I thought I was being careful." Rachel started laughing. "Honey you have it in your hair too." Joey rubbed his hair with his hand and felt the mustard. "Well how did it get up there?" He whined again. The two girls looked at each other and laughed while Joey walked off licking the mustard off of his shirt. "Gross." They both said at the same time.

Chandler had walked over to where Ross was talking to his parents, except Chandler didn't see his parents. "Hey Ross better not screw this one up too huh?" He laughed at his own joke, then noticed who was standing next to Ross. "Oh hi um…" Ross leaned over and whispered into Chandler's ear, "Mom and Dad." Chandler whispered back into Ross' ear, "Well I didn't know if this would be an appropriate time to call him that!" Judy Geller cleared her throat. "Well Chandler, don't you look nice this evening." She hadn't seen him before that. "Oh, thanks you look lovely too." Ross laughed. "Dude you just said you look lovely _too._" Chandler realized that that meant he looked lovely. "Oh I mean thank you you look lovely." Jack spoke up. "Chandler it's fine what you said to Ross. I thought it was funny."

"Jack!" Judy slapped Jack Geller on the arm. He said "What, it was!"

She led Jack off and Ross and Chandler followed. They saw Rachel and Monica walking towards them, Jack, and Judy. Ross noticed how they were dressed. Rachel was wearing the dress she had worn the night Monica and Chandler got engaged. **(A/N: Season 7 Episode 1: The One With Monica's Thunder. And yes I am aware that I watch Friends way too much to remember the title and all of that.) **And Monica was wearing the dress she had worn on the date with Chandler where he was going to propose, until Richard showed up. **(Same episode.)**

"Chandler our wives are HOTT!" Chandler stopped in his tracks. "Dude, you just called your sister hott." Ross was embarrassed. "What there is nothing wrong with that. My sister is pretty so what." Chandler was still looking at Ross funny. "No, you didn't say she was 'pretty', you said she was hott."

"Whatever dude you kissed a guy." Chandler was surprised that Ross brought that up NOW. "Like I said a million times before Ross, it was dark and he was a pretty guy!" Ross knew that bringing that up at that moment was stupid, but he couldn't think of anything else. But he knew there was nothing wrong with what he just said. _And I should know what is and isn't inappropriate, I tried to kiss my cousin Cassie. _

Jack and Judy Geller struck up a conversation with the two girls on their way over to the two guys, when Ross and Chandler joined them. "Wow it's amazing, I lost a daughter but then I gained one." Monica looked mad. "Dad, I'm still alive and kickin," she said angrily. "Well I know that. I meant you took the name Bing, so I lost a daughter carrying the family last name, but then Rachel is going to marry Ross, so now I have a daughter carrying the family name." Ross tried to speak for Rachel. "Dad, you don't even know if she is going to take my name." He smiled at her. "Thanks Ross but I am." Ross smiled at her again. "Aw Rach that's great!" He kissed her. Monica agreed with Ross. "This is great Rach!" Chandler then spoke up, "Yeah,it is. And I just noticed, ten years ago I wasn't related to any of the six of us, but now I'm Monica's husband, Ross' brother, and your brother Rach."

"Hey yeah I never noticed that. Oh my God Mon we're sisters!"

"I know!" The two girls screamed and jumped up and hugged each other, then pulled Ross and Chandler into the little huddle. "Well Jack and I are going back to our hotel. We'll see you kids later." Ross, Monica and Chandler all shouted "Bye Mom and Dad." Rachel thought it was cute. "I can't wait until I can do that with you guys!" Monica smiled. "Hopefully that won't be too long. You guys should discuss a good wedding date tonight."

"Good idea." Monica smiled. "I know."

Soon everyone was gone except for the six best friends. "Hey Pheebs where's Mike? Are you guys getting a divorce?" Joey asked. Monica was disgusted. "Joey!" Phoebe was just surprised. "No, why?"

"Because all you guys are getting married! I have no more hot girl friends to hit on!" Ross and Chandler gave him a look. "Dude that's my fiancé, and that's my sister." Chandler said "Right." Joey just shrugged and walked back over to the food and drinks table. "There's no more sandwiches?!" Phoebe laughed and then said she had to go before she was too drunk to get back to the hotel. Joey offered to go with her. Chandler and Monica said their goodbyes to Ross and Rachel and also went back to their rooms.

Rachel and Ross were the only ones left. "Hey Rachel I'm gonna get a drink do you want anything?"

"Yeah get me a…" Ross interrupted. "Long Island Iced Tea?" Rachel smiled. _He remembered. _"Yeah, thanks." Ross poured the drinks and then grabbed a flower out of the centerpiece on the table and put the flower in Rachel's hair. It fell off, but then she laughed and put it on again. Ross gave her the drink and sat down next to her. "Can you believe this is happening?" She asked. Ross looked into her eyes and said. "Yes." She was surprised. "Yes?"

"Rachel remember when we were going out, and I told you that I thought about the future because I said I knew we were going to end up together? That's why."

"Ross you're killing me. You keep saying the most romantic things."

"Well I have been known as a sweet talker, but I usually say these things to women for a different reason," he laughed, "and I think you know what that reason is. But not with you, I say these things because they are what is in my heart." He kissed her softly. She smiled and looked into his eyes. "I never thought I'd be here."

"I never thought so either." Rachel kissed Ross, and got up. He got up after that. "So are we flying home tonight? Or do we have a hotel room?"

"We have one, follow me." He took her hand and led her down only one flight of stairs. There was one single hotel room up that high. It had a huge window looking out at the romantic city of Paris. "This is our room."

"Oh my God how much did this cost you?! Let me pay for half." She reached into her purse and grabbed her wallet and he stopped her. "You don't need to pay for this. I want to. And the price doesn't matter. I have something that is worth way more than any hotel room. Or anything else in the world. And that's you." He could see the tears in her eyes and he held her tight. She couldn't stop crying, no matter how bad she wanted to. "Rachel why are you crying?"

"Because I can't believe I'm here with you. I have everything. The one person that I never stopped loving is here with me."

"You're not so bad at the sweet talking either." She chuckled a little bit. He held her out and looked into her eyes once again. "I love you Rachel." She said "I love you." She kissed him, and he kissed her, and the kiss got deeper, and more passionate and full of love. He layed her down on the bed, still kissing her. Then he stopped to look at her, as if asking a question. She smiled and nodded, then began kissing him again.


	13. The One Where Rachel Can't Swim

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends 

Rachel woke up in the morning to find that Ross had already gotten into the shower. She sat up and stretched while yawning when there was a knock at the door of the hotel room. She quickly put on one of Ross' shirts and opened it. Phoebe practically pushed her way in. "I hate being pregnant! I don't remember it being this bad when I was carrying the triplets."

"Aw Pheebs I'm sorry."

"That's okay I just wanted to talk to someone else that has been pregnant because you know what I'm going through." Rachel nodded "Oh yes I do."

"Well first of all, Mike is beginning to annoy me like crazy. I know he doesn't try to and he is being really sweet but you know me, I hate that. I hate being pampered, well to a certain extent. He is constantly asking me if he can fluff my pillow or if I am craving something to eat. I'm only two-and-a-half months pregnant! I'm hardly beginning to show."

"Yeah, I can hardly tell."

"And there must be something with these babies because they all seem to crave meat it's like they know I can't eat meat. But Oh my God I have been wanting one of Joey's sandwiches so bad." There was another knock at the door. Rachel knew who it was so she quickly put some of her own clothes on. "Hold on Mom."

"Okay Rach do you mind if I just hang out here for awhile?"

"Yeah Pheebs that's fine stay as long as you like." Rachel finished throwing on some of her clothes and opened the door to find Sandra Greene standing there holding Emma. "Hey sweetie I'm going home now so I'm just dropping off Emma. Bye-bye Emma."

"Bye Bye gramma!" Emma said. "Bye mom." Rachel took Emma in her arms and sat her on the bed. "Hi Emma."

"Hi gramma."

"No I'm Aunt Phoebe." Rachel smiled. "Sorry Pheebs she doesn't understand the whole family concept yet."

"It's fine. Anyway do we have to go downstairs for breakfast or can you call?"

"I can call. What do you want?"

"I want some eggs and French toast. And if you happen to order some sausage that would be nice." Rachel smiled to herself. "Pheebs, do you want me to order some meat for you?"

"Yeah. I feel bad but the baby needs meat."

"Don't worry about it if that's what the baby wants that's what you need to eat. So when do you find out the sex of the baby?"

"I have an appointment when we get back home. We leave today sometime and it's tomorrow at three." Ross walked out of the shower. "Hey Phoebe what are you doing here?"

"Taking advantage of your complimentary breakfast."  
"Oh that's nice. Emma! Come here!" Ross picked up the two-year-old and kissed her forehead. "Hi Daddy." He loved when she said that. She was so smart. He can still remember her first word: Gleeba. He didn't know what it was at the time but it was a scientific term. He knew that she didn't know what it was, but he took it a sign. "Despite what Mommy says you should become a scientist like your dad." Phoebe felt like interrupting. "Ross hott people can't be scientists."

"Phoebe I'm a scientist."

"I know you just said that. I may not be a scientist but I'm not stupid." She said while eating her plate of breakfast meat. Ross just ignored her comment. "Okay Pheebs stay as long as you like. And Ross I'm gonna get in the shower."

"Okay." Rachel walked into the shower just as Phoebe finished her plate of meat. "Well I'm going to go pack, I'll see ya at home okay Ross?"

"Yeah, see ya Pheebs."

Phoebe walked out the door and Ross finished getting ready. Sandra had brought Emma's puzzle along to play with in case the toddler got bored. Ross gave it to Emma while he was getting ready. She finished it by the time he was done. It had only ten pieces but for a two-year-old that was good. He smiled at her. Ross picked up the phone and ordered some pancakes for their breakfast. They got up there just as Rachel came out of the bathroom from doing her makeup after her shower. "Ooh pancakes. Thankyou honey."

"Your welcome. Sit down and eat."

He motioned for her to sit down. Ross was feeding Emma her pancake simultaneously while he was eating his. Just as Rachel had sat down there was another knock at the door. "I'll get that," she said. "No I'll get it, you sit down and enjoy your breakfast." She smiled and thanked him. Ross opened the door. "I smelled food!"

"Hello there Joey would you like to come in?"

"Pancakes!" That answered her question. Joey came in and saw that there weren't extra. "Don't worry Joey we have free breakfast till eleven. I can call and order anything you want."

"Awesome!" Ross and Rachel laughed at their friend. "Joey I gotta tell ya I have always wondered how you can eat so much and not gain weight."

"Because I'm a Tribbiani, and we don't gain weight until we turn fifty, then the years of food come piling on. Just look at my dad!" Ross asked "Aren't you worried about that?"

"What? Getting fat? By that time most guys are gonna be fat. We all gain weight as we get older." Ross interrupted, "Actually, only 48 percent of men over fifty gain weight since they were younger, it's because…" Emma laughed and looked at her father. "Oh my God my baby is entertained by your facts." Ross told her "Fine, you guys aren't interested I get it." Joey had to speak. "Really Ross? Because in ten years you haven't seem to have gotten that." Ross gave him a look. "Nice joke Chandler."

By then, Joey had already finished his food. He told his friends and niece goodbye and left to go pack. Rachel had decided to go swimming in the hotel pool before they left, and she took Emma down with her. Ross was just watching the Discovery Channel. They didn't have to check out for another two hours. He couldn't check out early. Everyone knew that. Soon there was ANOTHER knock at the door. "Come in." It was Monica. "Hey Ross Chandler and I have already packed. So um, can I _please _pack your stuff?"

"Yeah, just make sure to take everything from the room that you can and stuff it in there."

"Ross you have a weird habit."

"Really? _I _do?" Monica knew he was being sarcastic and making fun of her obsessive need to pack and clean and organize.

Not even fifteen minutes had gone by when she was done packing. "Hey Ross where is Rachel?"

"You have been here fifteen minutes and you just now noticed she is not here?"

"Yeah, I was packing."

"She took Emma down to the pool."

"Do you think she would mind if I packed her stuff?"

"Mon, we're talking about Rachel. Do you really think she would mind?"

"No."

"Then pack."

"Okay!" She said with excitement. "Well Monica while you do that I think I'm going to go down to the pool with Rachel and Emma. I'll be back in twenty minutes." Ross walked down to the pool to find that Rachel was staying only on the steps in the pool. "Rach why don't you go farther into the water?"

"Because I don't want to mess up my hair and makeup."  
"You don't have to go to the deep end of the pool. It would be hard to help Emma swim and swim yourself anyway. I just meant away from the steps. You wouldn't mess up your hair or makeup there."

"Well, I don't think Emma wants to go out there."

"Rach sweetie, do you not want to go farther out?"

"Um…"

"Rachel? It's okay."

"Okay, I kind of uh-can't swim."

"You can't swim? You go sailing."

"I'm on a boat."

"What if something happens to the boat?"  
"I have a life jacket."

"Rachel how come you never learned to swim?"

"I don't know I guess I just never saw the point." Ross was surprised. He was going to have to teach her how to swim one day. Maybe when he was going to teach Emma how. "Well Rachel I think we should head back up to the room now and make sure Monica got all the hotel stuff."

"Monica packed?"

"Yeah." Rachel got out of the pool and dryed her daughter and herself off. "Alright." She took Emma's hand and the three walked back up to the hotel room.

**Well there you have it. In the next chapter the group returns home. I have something big that is going to happen, so keep reading. Also, I have read a lot of fanfics where Phoebe and Joey get together. Personally, I thought they should while I was watching the show. I mean they are so alike, and then all six friends would be married to each other, how perfect is that? Anyway, I didn't want to put a divorce into Phoebe's story in this fic, but I also want to experiment with her and Joey. So please review this chapter and tell me what you think I should do about the Phoebe and Joey thing. If you guys want them to get together that's great. And if you don't, that's great too. **


	14. The One With The Surprise Guest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.**

"Last call for flight 145 to New York City. All passengers should be boarded." Monica and Chandler were running for the flight. Chandler was carrying a twin and Monica was carrying a twin. "Wait!" Chandler said as he and Monica finally reached the terminal, out of breath. "I haven't ran that much since I was in high school." The flight attendant handed the three of them their tickets and boarded the plane.

Everyone else that had come was on the same flight, except for Ross and Rachel, they took the private jet back home to return to Ross' old friend Ricky. Monica and Chandler were seated in the middle aisle, where there were rows of four, so they could sit next to the twins. Phoebe, Mike, Joey, and Gunther sat in the row behind them, and Dr. Greene, Jack and Judy Geller, and Emma sat in the row behind them. Carol and Susan sat with Ben next to the window in a row of three seats. Ross and Rachel's other family and friends were scattered around the plane. Dr. Greene had been nice enough to buy the group all first class tickets.

"Wow, so this is what first class looks like." Monica said, remembering her honeymoon when she _almost _got into first class if the couple in front of her hadn't. _Damn Chandler, _she thought, but she still loved him. _But my damn Chandler. _She smiled and looked at Erica sitting next to her. She was barely old enough to sit up, still a baby. Jack too.

Ross and Rachel were in their private jet. There were two pilots in the front, and a separate room with drinks and nice couches in the back. That's where Ross and Rachel were in the plane. With a drink in their hand, they began to discuss wedding details. "So, what do you think about the date?" Rachel asked. Ross said, "Maybe on the anniversary of when we first got together?"

"That would be nice, but we should choose a date in the summer time in case we want to have the wedding outside."

"Good point. We can figure that out later. I think we should choose a location before we choose the date."

"Well how about the planetarium?"

"Eh, kinda gloomy."  
"You're right. What do you think?"

"Maybe on the beach in Montaux?"

"That could work. We should have more than one option though."

"Okay. Do you have any ideas?"

"We could have it in front of Central Perk like Phoebe did. But that would be kind of ugly in the summer time. It would have to be covered in snow to be as beautiful as Phoebe's wedding was."

"True."

"What do you think about a church? Is it too traditional?"

"Not at all, that can be an option. Or maybe a mansion, with a huge, beautiful garden."

"Ooh I like that idea best."  
"Okay, I think three options is enough for right now." The two began to talk about other things such as the guest list, colors, and invitations. It didn't take very long before the co-pilot opened the door and instructed them to put their seat belts on because they would be landing. "Well that was fast." Ross said. "I guess private planes can travel faster than commercial ones."

The plane landed and Ross stepped out of the plane onto the stairs. He grabbed Rachel's hand as she stepped down. "Ross do you think everyone else is here yet?"

"I don't know why?"

"This is just an important day for me, and I want for all of us to get together and have coffee at the coffeehouse."

"That sounds nice. But it's already ten o clock at night."  
"Really?" Rachel looked at the time on her cell phone. "Well what do you know?"

The rest of the group had landed about two hours later. Phoebe and Mike went straight home, Phoebe was feeling sick because of the pregnancy. Chandler, Monica, the twins, and Emma went back to the house in Westchester. Emma was going to stay there for the weekend so Ross and Rachel could have some time alone. She had her own room also. It was a four bedroom house, there was a room for the twins, a room for them, a guest room, and a room for Emma, which would later be turned into Erica's room when she was old enough. Ross and Rachel thought it was sweet that they had given a room to Emma, but just had to ask why. When they asked, she said, "Emma is the daughter of not only my brother, but my best friend." Emma also came to visit her cousins a lot, since she needed someone to play with and Ben was a little too old.

Ross and Rachel took a cab back to their apartment. "I'm so tired," Rachel as she tried to stay awake while walking up the stairs. Ross had his arm around her and for the moment he was completely happy. Until he got upstairs. Ross stopped in his tracks, scared and surprised, not knowing what to do. He just stood there. Rachel lifted her tired head up and nearly fainted. Ross caught her as she fell backward. Someone was there. Ross shook his head and opened his eyes again. "Emily?"


	15. The One Where They All Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Friends **

Emily was standing in front of Ross' apartment door. "Emily, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Ross." She said in her rather thick, british accent. "As you know I was married to Colin, but we just divorced and I could really use a friend." Ross scratched the top of his head nervously, "well it's kind of a bad time right now." He looked at Rachel. She was obviously horrified. "Ross what do you mean it's not a good time?" Emily laughed and gave Rachel a look. "Look at you. Rachel Greene. You haven't changed a bit. You still think of Ross as your own personal property." She gave Rachel an evil smirk. Ross had dialed Joey's apartment so that Joey would pick up and hopefully recognize the voice and come over and help.

Joey had just gone off to an audition, but Monica and Chandler had been hanging out with Joey, because Monica wanted to "tidy up" his apartment. Jack and Judy had the twins for the weekend, so they were all alone. Monica was sweeping when she heard the phone ring. She walked over and picked it up. "Hello?" She was shocked to hear screaming on the other line. She was about to hang up when she thought she had recognized a voice. It was Rachel's. She put it on speakerphone and Chandler listened to the yelling too. "Yeah that's definitely Rachel. But who is that other voice? I know I've heard it before." Monica kept listening intently until Chandler saw her eyes grow wide and her get that expression of pure anger and disgust on her face. Monica hung up the phone and took his arm. "Let's go."

While Ross was dialing the yelling became louder and louder and soon the two girls were in a verbal war. "How dare you come back now? You had your chance Missy!"

"Please he never wanted you over me!"

"Oh bull shit!" Rachel screamed, disgusted.

Emily wasn't the one to start a physical fight, after all, she was British. "Come on Prissy get them gloves on let's go!" Emily lunged herself at Rachel and began pulling her hair. Ross tried to break it up but the two girls kept hitting him and screaming "Don't touch me!" He didn't know what to do. But then he saw Monica come running down the hall. Just as Monica had turned the corner, however, Rachel showed she knew how to hold her own. She got out of the predicament Emily was holding her in, and threw Emily up against the wall. "What in God's name are you doing here!?" She demanded. Monica was stunned. She always thought of Rachel as the one to get _her _ass kicked in a fight. _I taught her well. _Monica thought to herself.

I already told you what I'm doing here! I'm going to patch things up with Ross!" She yelled into Rachel's face. "OH yeah my ass you are!" Ross just stood there stunned at how much fight Rachel had in her. It made him admire her more. Chandler finally managed to pull Monica away from the group, because after Emily kneed Rachel in the thigh, Monica jumped in to help her friend. Ross pulled Rachel off of Emily and then stood in front of Rachel as to block her from any more of Emily's attacks. Emily stopped and looked at Ross. "Ross, get out of my way." Emily had always been extremely bossy and demanding, and everyone knew that. Except for Ross, at the time. "I can't let you do that."

"And why not?"

"Because Rachel is my fiancé and the woman I have loved since I was fourteen. I'm sorry but it was always her." Emily welled up and stormed out of the hall. Rachel was still pretty pissed. She muttered a "thankyou" to Ross then went inside the apartment to fix her hair, which had gotten messed up while being pulled. Monica had a concerned look on her face. "I'm going to go see if Rachel is okay." Chandler looked at Ross, surprised. "Kinda harsh man."

"I know it was, I know it was mean. But look at the things she was doing to my wife! Damnit! Fiance!"

"Hey man don't worry about it. I know where you're coming from. And to put it nicely, Emily is a bitch. That's putting it nicely." Ross laughed. "Thanks man." Ross and Chandler walked into Ross' apartment and they could hear crying in the bedroom. "Rach, it's Ross. Can I come in?"

"Mon I really don't wanna talk right now" Monica shook her head. "Ross I think it's better that I talk to her first okay?" He was not okay with that. He wanted to make her feel better. He never expected anything like that to happen. Not after this long. "Okay." He said.

Chandler suggested that he and Ross go get Joey back at the apartment, he should be home by now, and do something together. Maybe watch Die Hard at Joey's place. Ross agreed, reluctantly. They informed the girls of their plans and Monica immediately called Phoebe and asked her to come over and bring drinks. Phoebe had to talk to Mike about it first. He was a little afraid of her being around friends who are drinking, because she might want to, and that can hurt the baby. But he realized she was needed and told her to have a good time.

Phoebe arrived with the drinks and gave Rachel a hug. "Rach this must be tough but it's okay. He loves you not her." She said consolingly. "Thanks Pheebs." Monica poured Rachel's drink and told Phoebe that she wouldn't drink either since Phoebe couldn't. "No Monica by all means, drink! You're fun when you're drunk!"

"So I'm not fun now or seomthing?" Phoebe realized what she said. "Damn I hate not being able to drink!" The girls got to talking about the "lobster love" that Rachel and Ross shared and basically trying to make her feel better about the whole situation. Soon Monica and Rachel were both drunk and barely able to stand up. Phoebe then realized just how much she missed this. Soon Rachel passed out on the couch, after playing a round of twister with Monica and Phoebe. It took the energy out of Monica too, but Monica agreed to help her move Rachel to her bed. They did that and as soon as they got back to the living room, Monica collapsed too. Phoebe layed down on the bed in the other room, the guest room. Ross never used it anyway.

The two guys ended up picking up Joey and going to Phoebe and Mike's place to watch Die Hard. They thought they should include him. They, also, had some beers, and Ross fell asleep on the couch, Chandler on the other couch, Joey on the floor, and Mike in his and Phoebe's bedroom. The six friends started to reminisce about their time together, and one secret that was never mentioned to anyone outside the group of six.


	16. The One From Nine Years Earlier

**Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.**

_Rachel's point of view:_

It was a cold and rather depressing night-halloween 1998. Monica had thrown a Halloween party, just like she had every year. Her and Ross had broken up almost a year before, and then got back together, and then broke up again. But she knew he still loved her and she still loved him. She was currently with another guy, but they had only gone on one date. And she wanted to rekindle the love she had with Ross, if only for that one night.

_Ross' point of view:_

He was feeling lonely. He hadn't been with anyone besides Bonnie since Rachel. And he hadn't found love since Rachel. He wanted her back, but he didn't see that happening, partly because she was so firm about it, and partly because he claimed to her and everyone else that he had gotten over her. He didn't want to hurt his pride.

_Joey's point of view:_

Joey had always thought Monica was hot, but he never went after her because of her initial reaction when she first asked him in for "lemonade." It turned out to actually be "lemonade", although Joey thought that meant sex. He also didn't want to ruin their friendship.

_Phoebe's point of view:_

Phoebe always had a thing for Ross. She never saw her getting into any type of relationship with him, she didn't see him in that way. But still, she had always regretted not continuing down the path they were going on in the bar after his marriage with Carol failed. She wanted to see what this gentle person was like on another level.

_Monica's point of view:_

Monica had a thing for Joey when she first saw him. Especially with his arms. She was never good at relationships, and she knew it was probably for the better that nothing ever happened because he lived across the hall and would probably begin to hang out with the rest of the group. She eventually got over it, and she had no feelings at all for Joey. But, she had always been curious…

_Chandler's point of view:_

Chandler was never good at the relationship thing, or the sex thing. He always envied Joey's uncanny ability to bring every woman he dated home with him. He wanted that. He remembered the first time he saw the daddy's girl in the bar. He thought he could never get someone like that. Until he heard her say that she wanted just one night with the first guy she saw before she married Barry. He acted immediately by dropping the white pool ball onto the floor and going to pick it up over by Rachel. Nothing ended up happening, because Monica saw Rachel at that point and the two girls caught up on things.

The six of them were sitting there drinking Tiki Rum Punch after the Halloween party. They were only drinking for fun, but Monica didn't realize that she had poured too much Rum into the punch. She had already had two, so her judgement wasn't the best. She put more of the Rum into the punch, so much that one glass could knock someone out. She handed out the glasses, unaware of how drunk they were all about to get.

After about ten minutes, the group was just wasted. None of them thought they were drunk, though, because they had only had three glasses and normally Monica didn't put too much alcohol in them. Joey went back to his apartment to get some food. Monica had followed him to see if he had any more Rum in his place. "Hey Joey," she said stumbling into the apartment, "Do you have any um…um…damnit I forgot!" They both started laughing hysterically. "What's so funny Monica?" Joey said. He couldn't figure out why he was laughing. "Why are we laughing?"

"I don't know!" Monica said falling on the couch. "God I wish fun Bobby was here!"

"Yeah! Who is that?"

"That guy-um, crap I THINK he was my boyfriend." Joey laughed. "I could fill in!" They both started laughing again. "Haha good one Joey! You're fun. You're fun Joey!" Joey tripped and fell on top of Monica on the couch…

Phoebe decided she was going to her room. Being drunk, she forgot that that guest room was Rachel's now, not hers. She stumbled in there and fell on the bed. "Ooh it smells so good! Wow I smell like this?" Ross heard her and came in and shut the door. He said excitedly, "I wanna smell I wanna smell!" Phoebe laughed and pushed him on the bed and then laughed some more. "Hehe you fell Dr. Ross Geller!" She was making fun of his supposed "Dr." status. He just pulled her onto the bed and then laughed at her for falling as well, not remembering that he had pulled her down there…

Rachel and Chandler were still drinking on the couch. "Chandler I'm bored! Let's play a game!" Chandler asked, slurring his speech, "What game?" Rachel looked up at the ceiling, thinking. She kept staring up at the ceiling and Chandler asked what she was doing. "I'm-uh, I forgot!" The two of them also started laughing. "Excuse me miss but I have to go to the bathroom…" he said in a pirate voice, trying to make her laugh. She thought it was just hilarious. "I'm so bored!" She said to herself. "There's no one here! I'll go tell Ross in Phoebe's room," she said, also forgetting that it wasn't Phoebe's room anymore. She opened the door and saw Phoebe and Ross half naked and making out. She shut the door quickly. She was confused. "Was it me that went out with Ross or was it Phoebe?" She couldn't seem to remember anything that night. Chandler came out of the bathroom and nearly fell onto the couch. Rachel looked at him. "I have something fun to do!"

"We can go outside and run down the street naked!" He thought about what he said. "I'm just like my father!" He laughed and she laughed, but it didn't last long because Rachel grabbed him and started kissing him…

Rachel woke up in Monica's room, with Chandler's clothes on. _What the hell is going on? _She took the blankets off of Chandler and sure enough, he was wearing her clothes as well. "Chandler!" He woke up, startled. He looked to his side. "Rachel, what are you doing here?" He looked around. "Wait-what are _we _doing here? And why are you wrapped up in a sheet?"

"Chandler look down." He looked down and noticed that he was wearing girl clothes. "Please tell me these are not yours."

"Well I would, but they kind of are. Look." Rachel took off the sheet, and Chandler noticed his clothes on here as well. "What the hell happened last night?" He asked. "Honey you don't know how bad I wish I could answer that for you."

"Did we…?"

"I don't know. I hope not."

"Thanks."

"You know that's not why I said that."

"Great, I have no idea what happened last night, and I look like my father on mother's day."

"Mother's day?"

"You don't wanna pursue that question."

"Gotcha."

"We should probably switch clothes."

"You're right. How are we gonna do that without seeing eachother?"

"Um, take off my clothes, wrap up in the sheet, and go see where everyone else is. Monica isn't in her room. That's odd. I'll change in here." Rachel did nothing but nod her head. She wrapped up in the sheet after throwing Chandler's clothes on the bed, and walked out into the living room, slowly. She didn't know who was out there. She looked around. No one. _Where did they all go? _She saw her door closed. She always left it closed, so it was nothing out of the ordinary, but she figured she should check there. She opened the door and saw Ross and Phoebe sleeping in her bed.

"ROSS!" Ross woke up startled, just as Chandler had. "Rachel? Why are you in a sheet? Did we sleep together last night?" Rachel looked pissed. He could see it in her face. She looked to the side of him and nodded her had toward that way. He looked over and saw Phoebe and shrieked. The shriek woke Phoebe up and she turned and saw Ross. She also let out a scream. "What's going on here?!" Rachel told her. "Well, you are in MY bed with ROSS, I woke up in MONICA'S bed with CHANDLER, and we don't know where Monica or Joey is." Phoebe looked scared. Ross looked over at Phoebe. "Do we dare?" She said yes and Rachel agreed. Ross and Phoebe lifted up the covers and were both scared at what they saw. Rachel looked not angry anymore, but sad. "Well?" Ross looked down, as if in shame, and shook his head "yes." Rachel just walked out of the room and sat down on the couch. Phoebe grabbed her clothes off the floor and got dressed and Ross did the same, facing away from each other. When the two came out they joined Rachel and Chandler on the couch. "So…" Ross began. Rachel looked at him with a glare as if to say "shut up." They all sat there in silence until Joey and Monica walked in and sat in the chair and on the coffee table. Rachel looked at Monica. "Let me guess, you woke up next to Joey and you were naked." Monica said "No, it was worse than that." Chandler then asked, "You woke up wearing each others clothes?" Monica looked at Chandler as if to say "What the hell?". "No." Ross was curious. "Then what happened?" Monica looked at Joey. "Should we tell?" Joey looked at the others. "What happened to you guys first?" Rachel looked around. "Do we really wanna go there?" Phoebe said "Well we really need to talk about this." Monica got up and got a pen and paper. She wrote some things down and signed her name, then asked everyone else to sign their names. "This is a contract stating that not ONE of us will ever tell anyone about this, outside this group of six." Chandler signed next. "That seems fair." Monica asked Phoebe what happened to her first. "I don't know. All I know is I must have got drunk last night because I woke up next to Ross this morning naked, in Rachel's bed, and I don't know how I got there." Rachel looked the other way, she was obviously upset about it. "Rachel I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Pheebs it's not your fault." She looked at Ross. "What you think it's MY fault?"

"No. Why don't you tell your side of the story Ross?" She said angrily. "I don't know what happened either. I must have blacked out." Monica looked at Chandler. "Okay fine. I also blacked out, and I think Rachel did too," he looked at Rachel and she nodded her head at him confirming it, "because we woke up next to each other in Monica's bed wearing each other's clothes." Monica jumped up. "EWW!"

"Well Mon I guess it's your turn." Monica sat down again. "I woke up naked next to Joey, AND Fun Bobby, AND one of Joey's ex girlfriends." Everyone besides her and Joey said "EWW!". "I know." Joey looked around. "So no one can ever tell this story to anyone else." They all agreed. Rachel spoke up again. "And we will be better off forgetting that it ever even happened." They all agreed again. They sat in silence for a minute, until Monica said "I'm going to go down to Launderama and wash my sheets. Five times over." Rachel stood up. "And I'm gonna get dressed and go wash my sheets." It took a week for them to be totally fine and comfortable around each other again.

For nine years none of them thought about it, and they actually almost forgot it happened. But nine years later, they all remembered the same night, in their dreams.


	17. The One With Monica's Sweater

**Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.**

**(A/N: When I re-read what I wrote in the last chapter it looked like I was hinting at something in the story to come. Sorry, but I wasn't trying to do that. I figured that my fic had been too romantic and not funny enough, so I tried to throw in one chapter JUST for laughs. But then I read it again and realized it wasn't that funny. Well anyways it was not meant to hint at anything to come. ******

Rachel woke up in her and Ross' apartment. "Whoa", she said putting a hand to her head. "I must have been _drunk._" She looked around and saw Phoebe and Monica passed out on the couch. _Good God what happened last night? And where is Ross? _Suddenly she saw Emily's face, and the memory of what happened came flooding back to her. Monica woke up and sensed the anger in Rachel's face. "Hey Rach. How ya doin? You still upset about the whole Emily thing?"

"Yes. Monica, where's Ross?"

"He is over at Joey's place. Remember?"

"Oh yes that's right. Is he okay? I didn't really think of how he must have felt being caught up in the middle of that."

"I don't know but I'm sure he is. He hung out with the guys all night watching Die Hard."

"Well he does love that movie. Especially since he believes he came up with the idea for it." Rachel heard Phoebe wake up. "Mornin Pheebs!" Phoebe saw the smile on Rachel's face. "Hey are you feeling better?"

"Yeah Monica talked me through it when I woke up."

"That's good. But I've got to get home. I have a doctor's appointment in four hours to find out the sex of the baby and Mike wanted to take me to lunch first so I have to go get ready." Rachel got up and hugged her friend. "You call me as soon as you know what it's gonna be okay?" Phoebe nodded and said goodbye to Monica before walking out the apartment door.

While she was walking out, Ross came in. "Hey Mon, can we have a moment alone?"

"Sure." Monica looked at the two like she wanted to stay and find out what was going on, but she respected their privacy and she went back to Joey's apartment to get Chandler. Ross sighed and looked at Rachel. "Rach, I'm sorry that happened last night. I'm sorry you had to see her come back into our lives."

"What do you mean come back into our lives?"

"I mean she came back into our lives."

"She's STAYING here?"

"Oh no, I meant for that one night."

"Oh. You scared me."

"Rach what are you scared of?"

"I'm scared that you still love her."

"I don't."

"But how do I know that for sure?"

"Don't you trust me?" There was a long pause. "Oh my God you don't do you Rachel?"

"No-I do, it's just that uh, well wouldn't you be scared if someone I loved showed up at our door?"  
"Yes. But then I'm an insanely jealous person." Ross smiled at her. He was trying to make her laugh. She looked up at him. "Don't worry. I'm an insanely jealous person also when it comes to you and me." _Wow she always knows just the right things to say. _"Do you want some breakfast? We can get some on the way to pick up Emma at my mom's."

"Sure." Rachel got up and went into the bedroom to get ready. When she came out, Ross held the door open for her and they went towards Judy Geller's.

Monica opened the door. "JOEY!" He jumped up off the chair he was sitting on eating pancakes. "Whoa what's wrong with you?"

"I left my jacket here last night and the duck is chewing on it!" Joey got up quickly. "Oh, here Duck Jr. Here Duck Jr." While Joey was chasing the duck through his apartment, Chandler walked out and made himself some pancakes. "You want some honey?"

"Nah I'm not really in the mood."

"Oh alright. Hey when are we supposed to get the twins from Phoebe's house?"

"Sometime in the next hour because she has an appointment at two. I was actually coming here to get you so we can go."

"Oh. Okay lemme just go tell Joey."

"You don't wanna eat?"

"No I'll pick something up on the way I don't want Phoebe to be late." Chandler told Joey after getting Monica's jacket back from the duck. "Eww Chandler I'm not taking that now! I have to take it to the dry cleaners on the way." She told Joey bye and her and Chandler went downstairs and got into their SUV to get over to Phoebe's house. "Pheebs?" She knocked on the door. Mike answered it. "Oh hey guys come in." Phoebe walked out eating cereal on her stomach like she had when she was pregnant with her brother's triplets. "I forgot how great this was! It's like I have my own little table wherever I go."

"Yes because you need that," remarked Chandler. "Jack! Erica! Your mom and dad are here!"

"Pheebs they are six months old." Chandler said. Monica looked at him. "That doesn't mean they can't understand when their Aunt Phoebe talks to them!" Chandler frowned. "I can't say ANYTHING anymore without getting in trouble for it."

"You're damn right!" Monica slapped him on the back, playfully. "Okay Mike let's go. Can you guys lock the door when you leave?"

"Yeah. Call me as soon as you find out!"

"We will." Mike led Phoebe out the door. Monica and Chandler got the twins and headed back to Winchester.

"Good morning my name is Dr. Lawrence, and I'll be your obstetrician for the next few months."

"Hi." They both said. "And you must be Phoebe. Is this the father?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay well it's nice to have you both here. Phoebe what I need you to do is lie back and…" Phoebe informed her that she had been through the process before. "Oh that's great then." The doctor finished the ultrasound and printed out the photo of the baby and handed it to Mike. "Okay Mike and Phoebe everything looks great. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yeah." Mike grabbed Phoebe's hand and squeezed it. "Okay the baby is a…"


	18. The One With The Baby Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends 

"The baby is a boy." Mike lit up and kissed Phoebe on the forehead. He would have done it if it was a girl too, but the excitement just took hold of him. "Phoebe isn't this great?"

"Yeah it is!" Phoebe just beamed at the photo of her baby. "Wow. I mean it was amazing when I was looking at the photo of Frank's babies inside me, but this, this is mine." She couldn't stop staring at the ultrasound photo. Phoebe handed the photo to Mike and got dressed. Mike talked with the doctor about the things he could do during the rest of the pregnancy. When they got back into the car, Phoebe called Rachel and Monica right away. "Oh hey Pheebs! What is it?!" Rachel asked excitedly. "It's a boy!"

"Oh my God Pheebs that's so great I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, but I gotta go now so I can tell Monica."

"Okay, come by later if you want and we will go to dinner or something to celebrate."  
"Okay." Phoebe hung up the phone and called Monica.

"Hello?" Monica answered. "Hey it's Phoebe."  
"Oh my God Phoebe what is it?" Monica was even more excited than Rachel. "It's a boy!"

"Oh Phoebe honey that's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Mon. Can you tell Chandler?"

"Sure, do you want me to call Ross too or do you wanna do that?"

"Rachel will take care of it. I'm going to go to Joey's though because he wanted to hear it from me face to face."

"Okay I'll talk to you later then."

"Okay bye Mon." By this time, Mike and Phoebe were in front of The Village. Mike helped Phoebe through the door and up the stairs.

Joey heard a knock at the door and he knew who it was. "I'm comin Pheebs!" Joey ran to the door and opened it and immediately gave Phoebe a hug. "Whoa Joe careful." Mike warned. "Oh yeah, sorry. I'm just so happy! What is it?"

"Guess."

"It's a girl?"

"Nope." Joey began to smile big, "It's a boy?!"

"Yep!" Joey jumped up and down and hugged Mike. "Wow glad to see you are excited."

"I'm just so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks." They both said. "Okay Joey but we gotta get back to our apartment now we'll see you later."

"Okay." He smiled once more and held the door open for Mike and Phoebe. "Bye guys!" He said as they made their way back to their apartment.

Monica was scared. _Something is wrong. _Her period was two weeks late. She knew it was normal to be a couple days or even a week late, but not two. She knew she couldn't be pregnant because of what the doctors told her about her and Chandler. She took in a deep breath and breathed out slowly. She went to their bedroom. "Hey Mon I just put the two kids to bed."

"Thankyou." He could sense there was something wrong by the concerned look on her face. "What's up?"

"Something's wrong." She explained what she thought it was to him and he looked surprised. "And you can't be pregnant?"

"No, you know what the doctor said." Chandler now looked worried. "I'll take a pregnancy test tomorrow just to rule out that possibility completely. But there is like a 99 chance that that is not it." Chandler got out of bed and hugged his wife. "Whatever it is, it will be alright." She hugged him back. _I'm so lucky to have a husband that cares so much. _"Don't worry Monica we will take care of everything in the morning. Let's just get some sleep now okay?"

"Yeah." Monica crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

Ross got home from the University and went to Emma's bedroom and kissed her on the forehead. Then he went back to his bedroom. "Hey, what took you so long?" Rachel asked. "I'm sorry I had to grade these research papers. I tried to hurry." Rachel laughed. "Ross, you're not in trouble, I just wanted to know." Ross stifled and embarrassed laugh. "I know." He didn't. Ross went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. "Hey Phoebe found out today."

"Oh that's right what is it?"

"It's a boy."

"Aw that's great. I'll call her in the morning and tell her congratulations."

"Okay." Ross climbed into bed and turned out the light. "Good night."

"Good night."

Monica woke up the next morning. _Well today is when I find out what's wrong with me. _Chandler walked in the room. "Okay Mon here is your pregnancy test to make sure that this isn't it." Monica sighed and took the pregnancy test and walked into the bathroom. Chandler started making the bed, even though he knew that Monica would just do it over. He still wanted to do something nice for her. He had already taken the twins to his mother's house. He didn't want to bother Judy and Jack because he didn't want them to worry, until they knew for sure that something was wrong.

Monica took a deep breath and looked at the stick she was holding out in front of her. "No way…"


	19. The One With Joseph Micheal Hannigan

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

Monica looked at the stick in front of her in disbelief. She yelled out "No way!" Chandler came rushing in, "What's up?"

"It's…" There was a brief pause as Monica glanced at the pregnancy test again. "It's positive." Chandler couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to do, so he just hugged her. He didn't know if this was good or bad for her. He knew she wanted a baby that she could carry badly, but they already had two and she looked scared. "Monica it's going to be okay. Why are you so scared?"

"I'm not so scared, just really surprised, and relieved. There is nothing wrong. I can't believe I'm pregnant. How can this be?"

"Well Monica the doctors never told us that it would be impossible. All they said was that I have a low sperm count and your uterus is an inhospitable environment. One of those guys that got off their barka loungers made it I guess."

"Well that's true. I still, I can't believe this."

"I know. This is big. But it's good, right?"

"Yeah, it's great! But we already have Jack and Erica. We are going to have our hands full."

"Yeah, but whatever we come across, we can get through it."

"Thanks for being so great about this. I can't believe I'm the one who kind of freaked out and not you."

"Hey I'm not so bad." He smiled at her and kissed her. "This is amazing." She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "It really is."

"Ben turn down the TV Aunt Rachel is trying to get your little sister to sleep!"

"Okay Dad." Ben yelled from the living room. Ross and Rachel were putting Emma down for her nap. After about ten minutes, they came out of the room and joined Ben on the couch. "So Ben, what are you going to want for Christmas?" Rachel asked. Christmas was coming close. It was already October. Emma was already two and a half. Ben was ten.

Ben looked uncomfortable. "Hey Aunt Rachel, when you and my dad get married am I supposed to call you Aunt Rachel or Mom?"

"Well Ben if you want you can just call me Rachel. That will limit the amount of confusion." Ross smiled. "Yes, and hopefully help you keep track of all the mommies you have." Ben laughed. It wasn't insulting. It was just one of those things in life. It was fact. Ross had an idea. "Hey when Emma wakes up we should all go to the plaza. What do you say Ben?" Ben hopped up from the couch. "Yeah!"

"Great, as long as it's okay with Rachel?" He looked at Rachel. "Yeah that sounds like fun."

Phoebe and Mike were talking about possible names for the baby. "Ugh this is so hard! I can't think of anything that we both like!" Mike whined. "Maybe I can use the method I used with Ross and Rachel. We each get five vetoes."

"Okay. Charlie?"

"Ew, veto. Andrew."

"Veto. Connor."

"Veto. Riley."

"Veto." Phoebe interrupted Mike. "Okay so this is getting us nowhere."

"Yeah." Phoebe thought for a second. Her mind went back to seven years earlier:

"Hi Frank Jr. Jr., Hi Leslie, Hi Chandler." She thought as she held the tiny triplets in her arms. She named the third baby Chandler. He thought his name was the dumbest name on the planet. She felt sorry for him and decided to call the baby Chandler. But Joey, who was also vying for a little boy to take his name, was deeply disappointed. He was still happy for Chandler.

Phoebe smiled as she thought of the years past. She turned to Mike, who was still thinking. "How about Joey?"

"I actually like Joey. Why Joey?" Phoebe told Mike the story. "Wow Phoebe that's really nice of you. And we both like that name. And I'm sure Joey would be happy. Okay. Then it's decided, our baby Joey will be named Joseph Hannigan."

"What about a middle name?"

"Michael?" He said, after his own name. Phoebe thought about it. "Joseph Michael Hannigan. JMH. I like it." They both were extremely happy that they had finally decided on a name.

Monica didn't know what to do next. She was running around, frantic. "Should I call the doctor? I already know I'm pregnant but would they need to know now? Should I call the guys or would that be stealing Phoebe's thunder? Should I lie down, should I go buy pregnancy books? What are we gonna do with Jack and Erica when the new baby gets here? How are we going to handle all of them?" She had plenty more questions but Chandler pulled her close to him. "Hey, everything will be fine. Calm down. Everything will fall into place. Now the first thing you need to do is call your gynecologist and let her know you are pregnant. She will tell you what you need to do from there." Monica calmed down, and her breathing and pulse became regular again. "You're right. I love you." She said while looking into his eyes. "I love you too Mon." They looked at each other for a second, when Chandler motioned towards the phone. "I'm really happy about this." He said while she was waiting for someone to pick up the phone. "Me too."

Ben loved the plaza. All the people, all the lights, all the shops. It was like Christmas every time he went down there. But then again, he usually got a couple of presents whenever he went there, since he usually went with his spoiling grandparents, Jack and Judy Geller. He kept looking into all of the toy stores while the four of them were walking by the shops. He stopped in front of the window when he saw the new Playstation Two. Ross caught him looking at the video game system. He read the price tag. "Three Hundred Dollars! What are they crazy?!"

"Well honey that's how much they cost nowadays." Rachel added in. "Ben is this what you want for Christmas?" Rachel asked. Ben was still mesmerized by the game system in the window, so he simply nodded his head. "Maybe you should ask Santa for that. You might get it." Ben knew there was no such thing as Santa Clause. "But Rachel, Santa isn't real." Emma looked at her mother. She could speak somewhat now, because she was two and a half. "He's not?" She asked, teary-eyed. "Yes honey of course she is." Ben forgot that Emma was there when he said he knew Santa wasn't real. "No Emmy I was just kidding. Of course he is real." Ben smiled and hugged Emma. He was always the mischevious boy that loved to play pranks and mess with other kids, but he was surprisingly nice to his little sister. Ross thought that this was a little weird, since he and Monica never got along. But then again, Ben wasn't Ross. And Emma wasn't Monica. He laughed to himself. _Sure as hell she's not. _Rachel didn't expect it in the beginning either. But after two and a half years she saw Ben grow closer and closer with his baby sister. She thought it was sweet. She smiled at her soon-to-be-stepson, and mouthed a "thankyou."

Joey had just woken up. He had taken a surprisingly short nap. Three hours, which was short for him. _Wow what am I doin awake? _Then he heard a knock at the door. _Oh. _He suddenly realized what had woken him up. "Coming!" He shouted from his bedroom. He rolled out of bed and opened the door. "Hey Pheebs!" He smiled, and then greeted the baby like it was his own. "Hey there little baby Buffay." He rubbed her belly. "I wonder when it's gonna start kicking?"

"Well the triplets started around five months, so soon."

"Cool. So what's up?" Phoebe sat down on the couch. "Well, I have a surprise for you." She saw Joey beaming. He loved surprises. He was like a little boy himself. She loved that about him. He had the heart of a child. She had a hint of one too, but most of it was gone after she learned how to survive on the streets. "Yeah! What is it?" He leaned forward as if he wouldn't hear the surprise if he didn't. "Well, Mike and I have decided on a name for the baby." Joey was still listening intently. "And?" He asked. "We have decided, that the baby's full name will be Joseph Michael Hannigan." Joey wasn't surprised and had a look of "okay…" on his face at first. But after a few seconds he caught on. He grinned happily and looked like he was going to cry. "Aw!" He rubbed Phoebe's belly again. "Hey there Joey! This is your Uncle Joey, your birthright!"  
"You mean namesake."

"Whatever he is gonna be named after me!" Phoebe could see the excitement in Joey's face, and that made her happy. She loved seeing Joey this happy. She loved seeing _anyone _this happy. "I know. I figured since I named one of the triplets Chandler, it was your turn."

"Aw thanks Pheebs! This means so much to me!" He helped her up and hugged her. "Thanks so much Pheebs!"

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're so excited."

"Yeah I am!"

"That's great Joey!" She hugged him again. "But I should go now." He hugged her tighter. "Okay, thanks again Pheebs." He watched her walk out the door. _Wow. So many babies. Monica and Chandler have Jack and Erica. Ross has Ben, Ross and Rachel have Emma, Phoebe kind of has the triplets, and Phoebe and Mike have little Joey. I wonder when I'm going to have one. _Joey then realized that he was thirty-five years old. _Wow, things are changing. Life is going by so fast. _He began to feel the vaguest sense of fear.


	20. The One With All the Babies

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

Joey needed to talk to someone. He was scared. He wasn't sure why, but he knew it had something to do with everyone havin babies. He didn't know who to talk to. He had always had a kind of connection with Phoebe, but she wouldn't be home yet. He decided in the end to call Ross. He picked up the phone and dialed the number and waited. "Hi you've reached Ross, Rachel, and Emma. Leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as we can." Joey hung up the phone. "Damnit!" He was at a loss of what to do. He just sat on the couch with the chick and the duck. "Hey guys."

Ross, Rachel, Emma, and Ben got back to their apartment after a night of window shopping at the plaza, Rachel's second favorite activity. Her first favorite activity would have to be _actually _shopping. Ross saw that there were no messages, but since Rachel made him get caller id when she moved in with him, he saw that Joey had called. "Hey Ross I'm going to go put Emma to bed."

"Can I come?" Ben asked. "Sure." Ross picked up the phone and dialed Joey's house. "Hello?"

"Joey, it's Ross."

"Oh, hey dude."

"What's up?"

"Can you come over?"

"Well I have Ben here, but I can ask Rachel if she will be okay watching him."

"Thanks man." Joey hung up the phone. Ross walked into Emma's room after hanging up the phone to ask Rachel to watch Ben. "Say goodnight Emma."   
"Night Mommy. Night Ben" Ross stood at the door smiling. He thought that was cute. Rachel and Ben walked out and Ross turned off the light and shut the door. "Hey Rach, would you be okay watching Ben for I don't know, maybe an hour or two?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Joey wanted me to come over for something. He sounded pretty upset on the phone. Ben is that okay with you?"

"Yeah I like Aunt Rachel." Rachel smiled. "Aw thanks Ben." Ross hugged his son and kissed Rachel goodbye and starting walking to Joey's house.

About five minutes after Ross left his apartment, Monica nearly busted the door in trying to come through. Rachel screamed, "Oh my God! Monica! You scared me! What is it?!" Monica was almost crying. She seemed like she was happy. Rachel didn't know what it could possibly be. "Rachel, guess what?"

"Chandler finally learned how to make the bed your way?"

"No."

"Um, Jack and Erica said 'Mommy'?"

"Rach they are one year old they can already say that."

"Oh that's right. Um…"

"I'm pregnant!" Rachel put her hand to her mouth in disbelief. "No wayyy." She prolonged the "way". "Yes!" Now Monica had started to tear because she was so happy. "Oh honey that's so great! Wow everyone is having babies."

"I know!"

"Cool does that mean I'm gonna have another cousin?"

"Yes it does Ben, but this one will be your blood cousin."

"Cool!" Ben loved not being the only child around. Even though it did seem like that because the closest children to his age were the triplets, and even those were his cousins, but they were three years younger. "I'm so happy! I have three kids! It's perfect!"

"I know, I'm happy for you. Does Chandler know?"

"Yes, I just need to tell Phoebe Ross and Joey."

"Well we would go with you, but Emma's asleep."

"It's fine. Where's Ross?"

"He's at Joey's. He wanted him for something."

"Well kill two birds with one stone I guess that's my first stop."

"Let me know if anything new happens."

"You bet." Monica walked out the door and skipped down the hallway. Rachel laughed. "This is so great." She looked at Ben. "So what do you wanna do Ben?"

"Can I watch TV?"

"Yeah. What are you gonna watch?"

"I don't know yet."

"Okay well I'll watch with you." Rachel sat down next to Ben on the couch and he turned on the TV.

Ross knocked on the door at Joey's apartment. "Hey Ross." Joey said as he opened the door. "You want some pizza?" He pointed to the box. "No thanks."

"Great." Joey grabbed the last piece and scarfed it down before sitting down on his chair. "Look man, I been doin some thinking."

"Oh no." Ross joked. Joey just looked at him. "Now's not the time, I can take a hint." Ross opened a beer and handed it to Joey. "What's wrong Joe?"

"Ross, I'm thirty-five years old."

"What a shocking discovery." Ross smiled to himself.

"Still not the time dude."

"Oh gotcha." Ross leaned in closer to Joey to show he was listening carefully. "As I was saying, I'm thirty-five Ross. Phoebe is married, you and Rachel are about to be married, Chandler and Monica are married, and I have never been in a serious relationship. I only had deep feelings for well, Rachel. But we didn't go out long and then they went away. I'm kinda scared man. What if I never find a family?" Ross looked surprised. "Wow Joey. You're ready to settle down. You don't realize that until you are. Now that you have realized that, it will become much easier."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You have nothing to worry about man." Joey had a look of relief on his face. "That's great. Thanks Ross."

"No problem. Anything else?"

"No, but you wanna watch the game?"

"I would, but I should get back. I know Rachel is good with Ben, but I just don't want her to have her hands full in case Emma wakes up."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow at the coffeehouse." Ross walked toward the door and was about to open it to leave when it came flying open and hit him. He fell backwards, similar to what happened eleven years earlier in The One With The East German Laundry Detergent, when he hit his head on the dryer. He blinked twice to regain his vision. It was Monica. "I'M PREGNANT!" She shouted. Joey jumped up. "What?!"

"I'm pregnant!"

"That's so great Mon!" Ross said as he gave his little sister a hug. Joey hugged her next. "Yeah it's great, but how is it possible?" Monica told them how and then ran out the door after saying goodbye to go tell Phoebe. "Dude this is what I mean. Everyone's lives are moving forward except for mine."

"Joey look, I told you you have nothing to worry about. It will happen. The right woman is just around the corner."

"Easy for you to say, you already have yours."

"Yeah, but look at all the crap I went through to find her." Joey let out a small smile. "Well that's true."

Monica knocked on the door to tell Phoebe. It took her awhile but she finally opened the door. "Monica, I'm kinda in the middle of something. Can this wait?" Monica knew what she was talking about, but she just couldn't hold back. "I'm pregnant!" Phoebe's mouth dropped open in amazement. "You're what?"  
"That's right, I'm pregnant!"

"Well Oh my God! Monica we have to celebrate!"

"But what about…"  
"Oh Mike? Psh he can wait." Phoebe grabbed her coat and her and Monica went down to the coffeehouse.

"This is celebrating?" Monica asked. "We are in the coffeehouse we are always in. How is this celebrating?"

"Well what are we supposed to do for celebrating? Go out for drinks?" Then Monica realized that they couldn't drink because they were pregnant. "Oh. I totally forgot. So what do we have then?" Phoebe yelled across the room. "Yo Gunther, get us some decaf coffees over here please!"


	21. The One With Ronald Buck

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

Joey was sitting alone in the coffeehouse, drinking a cappuccino. Phoebe and Mike were supposed to meet him there in a little while. He saw a woman looking at him. He thought at first to go over and make his move, but then sat back down. _If I wanna find the right woman, I gotta wait for her. _

Phoebe came home the next morning. "Hey honey where were you last night. You went to answer the door and never came back." Mike was asking Phoebe nicely, but she could sense some anger in his voice. "Oh I'm sorry, but Monica was at the door. She came by to tell me she was pregnant! Isn't that great?!"

"Sure, but you just left me there."

"Well I'm sorry I thought you would understand once I told you the Monica thing."

"Well I don't understand. I don't feel like I'm part of your life anymore. I feel like I'm just here for you when you are not with your friends."

"Mike I'm not gonna lie to you, I love my friends, but I still love you."

"It doesn't seem like it anymore."

"But I do."

"I think I'm gonna go out for a little while. I'll be back later." Mike walked out the door and slammed it.

Ross walked over to the door. "Hey Carol. Susan." Ben walked out the door and joined his mother. "Bye Dad."

"Bye Ben." Just then Rachel walked out. "Hey was that Ben leaving?"

"Yeah. How did you sleep?"

"Great. I can't believe Emma slept until nine."

"Yeah. She must have been tired from all the shopping last night." Rachel smiled. "Well I'm going to go get ready for work."

"Okay." Ross kissed Rachel and then went to get Emma dressed.

Joey was back at his apartment now, eating a "Joey special", when the phone rings. "Hello?"

"Joey, this is Ronald Buck, I heard about your agent, do you have other representation yet?"

"Ron Buck? You're a major agent."

"Are you interested Tribbiani?"

"Yeah I am!"

"Alright come by my office tomorrow at three." He hung up the phone and Joey jumped up and down. "YES!" He then looked around and noticed that there was no one there to celebrate with him.

It was Sunday, so Ross didn't have work. Instead, he was watching Emma while Rachel was at work. The phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Ross?" He recognized the voice immediately. "Emily? What are you calling for?"  
"I just need to know that you have no feelings for me anymore."

"I already told you that when you showed up at my door uninvited."  
"I know, but Rachel was there then."

"Emily I'm sorry, but I don't have any more feelings for you."

"I'm coming over."

"No you can't come over, the last time you did that Rachel got really upset."

"If you don't have any more feelings for me why would she?"

"I don't know, maybe she doesn't believe me."  
"Goodbye Ross."

"No don't come o…" The phone hung up. "Oh crap."

Phoebe heard the door shut again. She looked over. "Hey." Mike looked back at her. "Hey." Then he just went into their room and shut the door. Phoebe got up and knocked on the door before she came in. "Hey, you okay?"

"No Phoebe, I'm sick of this. I'm sick of being secondary in your life. I'm your husband. We are supposed to be around each other constantly."

"Mike I can't be with you every second of the day. You know me."

"Not anymore."

There was a knock at the door. "Ross? You there?" Ross got up and opened the door. He knew she wouldn't go away until he did. "What?" Emily practically pushed her way in. She saw the baby playing on the floor next to the tv. "And who is this?"

"That's Emma."

"Is she yours?"

"Yes, With Rachel." Emily frowned. "Oh. So you had a child with her what, three years ago?"  
"Just about."  
"So you have been together for three years?"  
"No. I had just broken up with my girlfriend, Mona, and Rachel had just broken up with her boyfriend, Tag, and we went to each other for comfort, and walked away with a beautiful baby girl."  
"Wait? You all weren't together after our divorce?"

"No."

"Why not? You said _her _name at our wedding. You gave up on our marriage for nothing?"

"Hey, _you _gave up on our marriage, not me. Because you didn't trust me, remember? But thank God you didn't because if you had given our marriage a chance I may not be with the woman I have been in love with for twenty years. My soulmate." Emily became angry. "I know you still love me Ross."

"No Emily I'm sorry but I don't."

"How can I be sure of that?"

"You can't. But I'm telling you I'm not." Emily leaned in to kiss Ross and he backed up. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you."  
"Why?"

"To be sure." She leaned in again and time seemed to stand still. _Should I kiss her so she can be sure and go away? Or will that make her want to be with me? Will that make her think I want to be with her? _He backed up. "Emily I can't kiss you. I love Rachel. Not you."

"I'm getting married next week Ross. To Colin."

"I thought that was five years ago."  
"No, I got scared because I still had feelings for you. I still do."

"Emily you need to go now. I don't love you. That's just it. I'm sorry."

"Do you promise me, Ross, that there is nothing left of me in your heart?"

"I swear."

"Fine. This is the last time you will see me." Ross opened the door for Emily. She cornered him and kissed him passionately. He hated it. It wasn't Rachel. "What was that for?"

"One last reminder." She walked away. When she reached the end of the hall, she turned to him one more time. "Bye Ross." He didn't say anything back. He just shut the door and went inside.

**Well that was chapter 21. Seeing as how each season was about 24 episodes, I will write only three more chapters for Friends Season 11. If you want me to continue, I can start to write a Friends Season 12. Let me know. Also, if I do make the season 12, I need to know what you guys think about Phoebe's situation. I have set the stage for her and Mike's divorce. If you want them to stay together I can clean it up. If you want her to be with Joey, I can end it.**


	22. The One Where Ross Is Girly

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends

Monica and Chandler were still having trouble believing that Monica had finally gotten pregnant. "Chandler did you tell your parents yet?"

"No. That wouldn't end very well."

"Why not?"

"Well, because if the baby is a boy, and he spends time with my father, he will _become _my father. If the baby is a girl, and she spends too much time with either of them, she could _become _very provocative." Monica laughed. "Well that may be true, but Jack and Erica know their paternal and maternal grandparents. Our new baby should too."   
"Speaking of the new baby, have you thought of names?"

"Sure have!"

"Oh that's right. I'm married to MONICA." She smiled at him. "Oh stop."

"Well? What are they?"

"Daniel if it's a boy, and Nora if it's a girl."

"Nora?"

"That's right."

"But that's my mother's name."  
"Uh huh. I've always liked that name. And since we named Jack after my dad I thought we should name a girl baby after your mom."

"Why not YOUR mom?"  
"Because MY mom hates me."

"I think hate is too strong a word."

"She avoids me."

"That's better." Monica laughed and kissed Chandler.

Phoebe woke up the next morning to find that Mike had already gone off to work. She decided she would try to make him feel more involved in her life by doing something romantic for him. Unfortunately, she wasn't much of a romantic type. She liked romantic things being done for her but she never really did anything. She picked up the phone and it started to ring. "Hello?"  
"Hey Rachel is Ross at home?"

"Oh hey Pheebs, yeah I'll go get him."

"Hello?"

"Hey Ross it's Phoebe. I need your help."

"Sure what's up?"

"Well well. This is a very impressive resume Joey. It seems you have done a lot of work in the entertainment business. Now tell me, what kind of jobs did Mrs. Lenard get for you?" Joey looked around. _Wow this is a HUGE office. I hope he signs me. _"Well, mostly plays and commercials and stuff, besides my Days of Our Lives character."

"Well I think I could get you parts in major films. Would you like to hear my terms?"

"You bet!" Ron Buck went on to discuss his terms before Joey signed. He happily agreed. "Okay Joey sign here, here, here, here, and here." Joey anxiously took the pen out of his new agent's hand and signed. "Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Tribbiani. I'll give you a call probably tomorrow. Oh, and you're gonna need some new headshots. These are a year old already."

"No problem. And thanks again."

"Sure." Joey shut the door to Ron Buck's office. "I can't believe my agent is Ron Buck! I'm Ron Buck's client! Wow I can't even say it without smiling." He went back towards his apartment to call and share the good news with his friends.

"Mom I'm telling you I'm pregnant!"  
"Why should I believe you this time? You weren't pregnant last time, at your wedding."  
"Mom I wasn't the one that told you I was pregnant at my wedding. Ross was!"

"Well why would Ross tell us something that you didn't tell him?"

"Chandler told him!"  
"Well where did Chandler hear it?"  
"From Rachel and Phoebe!"  
"What made them think you were pregnant?"

"Phoebe found a pregnancy test in the trash can."

"Why did you take a pregnancy test if you didn't think you were pregnant?"  
"Oh my God Mom! It was Rachel's test! I don't wanna go into this right now okay? If you don't believe me, that's fine. You'll see."

"Perhaps." Monica hung up the phone in frustration. "She still doesn't believe you huh?"

"Nope. What do I have to do to be taken seriously!" One of the twins started to cry and Chandler started walking up the stairs to see what was wrong. "I'll get back to you on that honey."

Ross knocked on Phoebe's door and she answered it. "Great." Was all she said when she pulled his arm nearly out of its socket and pulled him inside. "Pheebs, what's goin on?"

"Mike and I are having some problems. He says he doesn't feel like he is a part of my life anymore. So I'm going to do something really romantic for him tonight."  
"Oh that's great Pheebs what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Ross looked confused. "But you just said you were going to do something…" Phoebe interrupted, "There's no time for questions Geller! Listen I'm not the romantic type so I need to get an idea from you."

"What do you mean you're not the romantic type?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just not girly enough to think of romantic things like you do." Ross raised an eyebrow. "Wha-Hey! I'm not girly! I just have good ideas." Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Uh huh sure ya do. Now I need help!"

"Okay okay. How about making him a romantic dinner in the park?"

"Nope I already did that with a guy."  
"Okay what about a romantic dinner at home?"

"Nope did that too."

"Okay what about just sex all night long, whatever he wants."

"Psh I've done that with every guy." Ross shook his head in disgust. "Wha-Phoebe!"

"What? What can I say I like to please."

"Okay well why don't you please me and not give me any more details about that hm? Now how about lining the room with his favorite flower and putting on something slutty?"

"Oh my God Ross I'm not you!"  
"What? I never did that."

"Sure Ross. Remember Rachel is my friend and girlfriends share things." Ross looked embarrassed. "Hey she made me wear that!" Phoebe laughed. "Ross I was just kidding I didn't think you actually did that!" Ross looked even more embarrassed. "Well I was kidding too." He tried to cover it up. They thought all night and finally Phoebe decided she would do what Ross did on his first date with Rachel. Picnic in the Planetarium under the stars. He would sure love that.


	23. The One With All The Wedding Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

Ross had just left when Phoebe heard the phone ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Pheebs. Listen do you have time tomorrow to meet Monica and I and discuss the wedding?"

"Sure. But are you sure you wanna plan a big wedding? I mean that's a lot of money for a marriage that isn't going to last very long."

"What?"

"You heard me. You are marrying ROSS, duh Rachel."

"Okay but this is different than his last three marriages. None of us are drunk, it's actually planned, I'm not some bitchy British twit, and I'm not gay. And I really don't think he is either."

"I know, I was just kidding. But it IS Ross."

"Yeah. So will you meet us in Central Perk around four tomorrow?"

"Yep. But I gotta go Mike is gonna be home soon and I'm doing something for him."

"Alright see ya Pheebs." Phoebe hung up the phone just as there was a knock at the door. She went to answer it and saw Mike. "Hey sexy. I have a surprise for you." He was still a little angry, but he decided to go along with it. "Alright. What is it?"

"A surprise." She turned him around and put a blindfold on him and she guided him downstairs into a cab. "You're gonna love this." He smiled. _Maybe I finally am part of her life, at least somewhat. _

The cab pulled up next to the planetarium. Ross didn't work there anymore, so she had to pay for it and reserve it. She also had to pull a few strings, because the museum wasn't too big on things like these. "Okay Mike out of the car." Mike got out and then Phoebe. She took his arm in hers and led him inside where she revealed his blindfold. "What's this?"

"Mike I'm sorry you don't feel like you are part of my life. But you are. I swear it."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"I know. But I'm going to try harder okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Phoebe." She leaned in and kissed him.

Ross walked in to his apartment. He found Rachel and Emma watching TV. "Hey what are you watching?"

"I don't really know. It's the discovery channel." Ross' eyes lit up. "Really?" Rachel smiled and then turned to him and laughed. "No. Just some tv show. I don't know what it's called."

"Oh." Emma turned around. "Hi Daddy." Ross lit up. He loved when Emma said that. She was nearly three years old. She had a little vocabulary, but not much. Rachel saw the look on Ross' face. She then bent down and kissed Emma on the forehead. "You ready for bed sweetie?"

"No. Can I have one more minute?"

"No honey. I'm sorry but you need your sleep."

"Aw. Okay." Emma was always an easy child. She wasn't too stubborn. "Okay come give Dad a hug before your mom gets you ready." Emma ran over to Ross and he picked her up and hugged her. "Goodnight beautiful." That was Ross' nickname for his daughter. Rachel didn't know why. "Okay come on Emma." She walked with Rachel to her room and Rachel came out a few minutes later. "Hey Ross?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you call Emma 'beautiful'?"  
"Because she is."

"Oh I know. I meant why do you use that for a nickname?"

"Because she takes after her mother." He said with a grin on his face. "Aw thankyou." Rachel went over to Ross and they started to kiss. They were interrupted when Ross got a telephone call. It was Carol. "Hey Ross it's Carol."

"Oh hey, is Ben okay?"

"Yeah he's fine. I've got some good news." Ross covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "Carol has some good news." He said to Rachel. She motioned him to keep talking. "Well find out what it is!" Ross began talking again. "Okay what is it?"

"You know how you have always wanted to be closer to Ben?"

"Yeah."

"Well Susan and I were looking on moving to a new apartment. Our neighbors are just obnoxious. And also the school where you and Rachel live is much better. So we were looking through apartment adds. And we found one in your building! We're coming to look at it tomorrow." Ross covered the mouthpiece again and told Rachel the good news. "That's great!" She said. He continued the conversation. "That's go great Carol. I can write you guys a recommendation if there is a lot of competition for it."

"That would be great. I'll stop by tomorrow around four?"

"Sure." They both said their goodbyes and Ross hung up the phone. Rachel could see the happiness in his eyes. "Ben might live in the building. I can finally be closer to my son. I could be close to my daughter and my son. Wow." Ross sat on the couch. Rachel came over. "This is great."

"Yeah it is."

The next day, Rachel and the other two girls met at the coffeehouse, and of course, Monica, brought a huge, organized, wedding book that she had used. "Okay Rachel I have tons of ideas in here." Rachel took the book and began to skim. She then put it down on the coffee table. "You know guys half the fun of this planning stuff is doing it impromptu and coming up with ideas together. "Yeah you're right." Monica actually admitted Rachel's way was more fun. "So what do you think about location?"

"Well I really want to have the wedding in the museum, where Ross and I um…" The other two girls nodded their heads to acknowledge that they knew what Rachel was talking about. "But I don't know if they do that sort of thing."

"I'm pretty sure any place will do a wedding if you make a reservation and pay them. I'll call them tomorrow and see what I can do. Do you have a date picked out yet?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah, we were thinking the end of the summer, like August 31st or something."

"August 31st it is." Monica said. "What about colors? Do you have your wedding colors picked out yet?"

"Yeah, we decided on white and lavender. So your dresses will be lavender." Monica and Phoebe nodded. "Good choice. Now food." Rachel looked at Monica. "Mon, I would like you to cater my wedding." Monica looked like she was about to well up. "Aw Rach, I would be honored. What kind of food?"

"You be in charge of that. I don't want anything to do with food." Monica got excited. "Okay!" Phoebe looked at Rachel. "Okay now what about music?"

"Well we haven't actually found a band that we both like, so we are still working on that. But we want you to be the opening act."

"Oh yay!"

"Cake?" Monica asked.

"The kind from that store where I got Emma's cake for her first birthday. The really creamy one."

"Got it." The girls went on discussing other things for Rachel's wedding. It was getting closer by the second. Only three more months. And Phoebe was due in less than one month. And Monica was pregnant and Joey had a new agent. Things were changing quickly.


	24. The One Where Phoebe Has A Baby

Disclaimer: I am so sick of writing the fact that I do not own Friends. So from now on, it's just implied.

(A/N: Enjoy the season 11 finale! Don't worry though, I'll be writing a season 12.)

It was four in the morning, and Rachel had just fallen asleep after taking care of a sick Emma, when the phone rang. She tried waking Ross to make him answer the phone, but he had always been a very deep sleeper. "Oh damnit." She said as she crawled out of bed and made her way slowly over to the phone in the living room. She answered it as though she had not slept for a week. "Hello?"

"Rach! It's Joey! Phoebe's baby came early, she's on her way to the hospital right now." Rachel immediately woke from her half-slumber, and hung up the phone. "Oh my God! Ross Ross Ross Ross Ross!!!!" After hearing his name being called so many times, he got out of bed and rushed into the living room. "What's wrong?"

"Phoebe's having her baby!"

"Oh my God that's so great!" He hugged Rachel. "Ross what are you doing? I'm not having a baby."

"I know but she isn't here. Where is she by the way? Is she there yet?"

"No, Joey just called and said her and Mike were on their way to the hospital."

"Oh, well we should get there then."  
"Well wait what about Emma?"

"We'll drop her off at my mom's on the way."

"But won't Monica and Chandler drop off Jack and Erica at your mom's?"

"Oh that's right. I don't want them to have to much to handle. We'll drop her off at your mom's."

"Okay. I'll get her dressed."

"I'll…" Ross thought about that for a moment. "Well I'll do something!"

"Hello?"

"Monica?"

"NO, it's Chandler!"  
"Oh dude you sound like a girl when you're tired." Chandler just sighed. "Joey, what did I tell you about calling at four in the morning?"

"No dude Phoebe's having her baby!"  
"What? But she's not due for another three weeks!"  
"Babies sometimes come early. Duh." Chandler shook his head to wake himself up. "We'll be right over." Chandler ran upstairs and woke Monica. "Monica! Wake up!" She tried hitting him but he was out of reach. "Ugh what do you want?"

"Phoebe's having her baby!" At this statement Monica threw the covers off her and screamed "WHAT!?"

"Yeah. She's on her way to the hospital right now!"

"Well don't just stand there Bing! Get Jack ready and I'll take care of Erica."

"Are they going?"

"No they're not going! We're dropping them off at my mom's."

"Oh. Okay."

"Phoebe honey just breathe."

"I don't remember labor being this painful!" Mike was trying to comfort Phoebe, but it wasn't working all that well. "Phoebe just try to stay calm."  
"Calm?! Don't tell me about calm! You wanna know how painful this is!? Try crapping a watermelon!!!" He couldn't help but laugh. What a horrible position that would be. "I know, it hurts, but soon it will be all over, and you'll have a little baby that you will actually be able to take home." Phoebe stopped freaking out after hearing that. "Oh my God. I'm gonna be a mom." She suddenly felt faint. "I know." Mike kissed Phoebe on the forehead. "You're going to be a great mom Phoebe."

"Oh my God." She couldn't stop thinking about it. "Mike?"  
"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

Joey burst in the door of the hospital and immediately saw her. Or so he thought. He ran up with flowers in hand. "Hey Pheebs I got…" He saw her face. "Oh, you're not Phoebe." The woman just glared at him. Joey walked away and muttered "Whoa I'm sorry for that baby." Monica and Chandler followed him in. They had gotten there at the same time, because they had given Joey a ride, but he ran up ahead of them. "So, Phoebe isn't here yet?"

"Nope, but I just met her stunt double." Joey nodded in the direction of the other woman. Monica and Chandler, having not seen her face, didn't know what Joey was talking about. "Well ANYWAY…" Rachel and Ross ran in and Ross tripped over one of the chairs. "Ha Ross fell on his ass!" He got up and shook it off. "Real mature Joey." He then heard laughing behind him. It was Rachel. "Oh don't tell me you're laughing at that?" She didn't say anything. Mike came in next, pushing Phoebe in a wheelchair. "Phoebe!" Rachel went up and hugged her. "It's going to be okay. Just remember how you did it last time. You got through it okay, and you got to see three beautiful little babies that were growing inside you."

"Yeah, except this time I really do get to keep one!" Phoebe had gotten over her freak out in the cab, but she was still a little afraid, though she didn't let it show. Joey handed her the flowers. "Aw thanks Joey." She kissed him on the cheek. Mike came back. "Okay, we're all checked in. Room 202." He wheeled Phoebe off, and the others followed.

"Wow nice room."

"Yeah, you got a private room." Rachel was a tad bit jealous. After Phoebe got all settled in, everyone but Mike left, to give them their privacy. "Mike, everything is gonna be okay, right? With the baby?"

"Yeah Phoebe don't worry about it. Being three weeks early is really common. We only need to worry if it's like three months early."

"Oh okay." Phoebe's obstetrician came in. "Hey how we doing Hannigans?"

"Just fine. She's having contractions every fifty-six seconds."

"Okay and Phoebe are you breathing?"

"Yeah, either that or I'm dead and this is all a dream." The doctor smiled. "You know what I meant."

Joey was downstairs, messing with the vending machines again. "Come on. Come to daddy… YES!" Ross walked in. "Did you get a Snickers?"

"Yeah I did!"

"Hey listen Joey, um, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah Ross what's up?"

"Well, me and Rach haven't exactly found a priest to do our wedding yet, and we were wondering if you might want to do it."

"Me? Why me…." Joey then remembered that he was an ordained minister. "Oh yeah! Of course I wanna marry you guys!"

"Great. Can you start working on your speech? The wedding is in two months."

"Sure I can. Did you write your vows yet?"

"Well I don't know about her. I haven't, but this won't be hard at all. I already know exactly what I'm going to say. I mean it's Rachel."

"Yeah. That's great man. Hey can I borrow a dollar?" Ross looked confused. "Uh yeah, why?"  
"I already ate my snickers and I don't think the machine is gonna drop another." Ross just rolled his eyes and handed Joey the bill.

"Chandler can you believe that seven months from now we're going to be in here having our baby?"

"Yeah it's pretty great isn't it?"

"Yeah. I can't believe this is actually happening."

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"Look how many kids there are in our family. There is Ben, Emma, Jack, Erica, Leslie, Frank Jr. Jr., Chandler, and Joseph is coming now. That's eight kids. And that's not including any that anyone else has in the future, or ours. That's a lot of kids."

"Yeah. I guess I never really thought about it. Our little group of six friends is multiplying like crazy huh?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Ross?"

"Yeah?"

"How long was Carol in labor? I forgot."

"About eight hours. Why?"

"Just trying to estimate how long Phoebe is going to be in labor."

"Oh. Well the baby already came three weeks early. Maybe it won't be too long." Just then Mike came out of Phoebe's room. "She's dilated seven centimeters. Just thought you'd like an update." Ross turned and looked at Rachel again. "Well there you go." She smiled and kissed him. "You suck." She laughed. He pulled back. "What?"

"Yeah. I was in labor for twenty –eight hours. It's your fault." She smiled at him. "Well it kinda is." He kissed her and she layed her head on his chest and fell asleep.

"Okay Mrs. Hannigan, I think it's time to go to the delivery room."

"What? It is?"

"Yeah. You ready?"

"Well, no I'm not ready!"

"I'm sorry honey but I don't think this baby is gonna wait. Let's go." Two nurses came in and wheeled Phoebe off to delivery. Mike ran into the waiting room. "Guys she's going into delivery!" Everyone sat up straight. "That's great good luck!"

"Thanks." He quickly shut the door and caught up with the nurses hauling her off. "Breathe. Breathe. Breathe." He kept repeating to her. She kept breathing, each time deeper. " Okay I SWEAR last time it wasn't this painful!"

"Different pregnancies have different effects." The nurse answered. "Oh what do you know? You went to school for what? One year?" Mike kissed Phoebe on the forehead, then apologized to the nurse. "I'm sorry, she's a little testy right now."

"Oh don't worry about it they all are."

"Really? Wow that must suck for you."

"You have no idea."

After a long time of silence, Joey spoke up. "I'm bored." Chandler looked at him, then put his head back in his hands. "What? I am! We should play a game." This time Rachel looked up. "Like what Joe?"  
"I don't know. I'm not good at makin' stuff up. Oh hey Ross you think of something!"

"And what makes you think I make stuff up?"

"Well you're like, a scientist, you have to make up all that crap about dinosaurs and all that."  
"Joey, dinosaurs were real."

"Ha. You're still in character. Very well done."

"Joey, I'm not-" Ross decided to just let that one go. "Well anyway Monica is the competitive one. Have her make something up."

"Nah I don't feel like it." Everyone looked shocked. "What? I'm tired."

"Push Phoebe! Push!"  
"I'm trying!"  
"Okay Phoebe," The doctor began, "Things are coming along."

"Things? What things?" She managed to scream. "I see the baby's head."

"Oh well that's great the worst is yet to come." Mike squeezed Phoebe's hand. She squeezed his harder. "Ow…"

"Oh come on be a man!" Mike felt embarrassed. "Okay um, push, push!"

"He's coming." Mike got out of Phoebe's grasp to look at his son. "Oh he's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. But he's so ugly!" The baby was finally out. Phoebe could hear the crying. "You did it. You did great honey." Mike said to her as she lay her head back on her pillow, exhausted. The doctor handed Phoebe her baby, now cleaned up a bit. "Hey Joey." She said to the new little boy she was holding in her arms. "Oh wow this is amazing. And the fact that I get to keep this one."

"Yeah it's great. I never knew this feeling." Mike was nearly crying. Phoebe passed his son into his arms for the first time. "Hey there son." The doctor came back in. "Do you have a name picked out?"

"Yeah, it's Joseph Michael Hannigan."

"Okay, I'm going to get his birth certificate printed up."

Phoebe was being wheeled up to recovery. The group came in her room to welcome the new addition to their family. Little Joey was being passed around as each of his aunts and uncles adored him. Joey was the last to hold him. "Hey there little Joey! I'm gonna teach ya all the good stuff, like how to get girls, and how to eat, and everything." After a little while Phoebe got little Joey back and held him in her arms again. "I'm taking you home Joey." Everyone had gone by that time, back to the waiting room. She looked up at Mike. "How amazing is this?" He smiled at her and held onto her hand.


End file.
